A Black Cat Brings bad luck
by Misker
Summary: A girl is trown into a cartoon show with heros and she decides to become a thief. That can't end well... can it. Follow Black Cat as she is thrown into something we consider a fantasy and see her face something and someone she never thought she would stand face to face with.
1. Prologue-0

**Hello i'm Misker the writer of this story and i hope you will like this story and if not then well maybe you will like my other stories and if not well then have a good day anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OCs.**

 **Prologue.**

"Where am i… HELLO!... HELLO IS ANYONE THERE!"

A girl with fiery red hair and forest green eyes yelled into the white abyss while looking around.

"Hello Scarlett Greenwood of the reality dimension. I am what you humans would call a god"

A voice said out of nowhere. She turned around as she was starting to panick. You know how in cartoons or comics they do that thing with a glass of water where they spit it out of their mouth when they get shocking news… Yeah she wished she had a glass of water right now.

"... Wait wait...SAY WHAT!"

"I understand that you are a little confused-"

"A LITTLE I AM A LOT MORE CONFUSED THEN WHAT YOU THINK. WHERE THE HELL AM I!. IS THIS A DREAM WAIT YEAH OF COURSE IT IS I JUST HAVE TO-"

"PLEASE STOP TALKING CHILD!"

That made her stop because to be honest that scared her quit a lot. She thought that the god was gone and was about to call out for him but she was proven wrong when she heard a sigh

"I apologize for that child. I don't easily lose my temper"

"... It's ok i should have... heard you out and i shouldn't have interrupted. But what's happening and where am i"

"Welcome to the Clear and you're here because i have chosen you to have a little adventure in a different dimension. A dimension you know very well the dimension of Young Justice"

Her eyes became wider and her jaw fell to the floor as she looked into the clear.

"...W...W...WHAT!… What what what why WHY!?"

"Think carefully now child this is a one time opportunity"

"... No... No i can't leave my family and friends"

She was more stubborn than ever, her eyes were filled with determination as she looked around.

"Do not worry child they are ... Safe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes of course i am child"

She looked in conflict with herself. She didn't wanna leave her family but at same time if they were safe and this was a one time opportunity then what was holding her back from accepting the offer. After much thought she decided.

"...Ok i'll do it"

"Then good luck and be strong Scarlett Greenwood"

A white light surrounded her and slowly turned into black dust that went in circles around her. She put her hands in front of her as if to protect herself from the possible danger.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?"

"Do not worry child this is simply just a gift from me. Just to help you get by on your new "adventure" just to give you a little good luck"

The dust tornado got smaller and smaller around her and then it blasted out in all directions and when the dust disappeared she was gone.

The clear was quiet for a while but after a little time the white walls of the clear disappeared to reveal an oversight of the reality dimension. one after one the planets were destroyed by white dust in the shape of a human. When it got to earth it floated around the planet for a while befor planet earth as we all know it was god of the dimension appeared and all floated a little away from earth looking at all of humanity get destroyed.

"The reality dimension is now collapsing and now it's time to get my award"

The white dust human said as it floated in front of the god. Some of the dust surrounded the god but nothing happend. This shocked the dust human as the shock turned into anger.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YOUR POWER WHERE IS IT!"

The god were un phased by the anger of the dust human.

"I see you saved a human didn't you… Hahaha you think a puny little human can actually stop me you know... I knew you were an idiot but seriously thinking that a human can hold the power of you the god of the reality dimension the mother dimension of all the other dimensions out there without exploding and meanwhile hide from me HAHAHAHA!"

The god kept composure. The dust human turned around and used the dust to create a rift he turned his head back to the god with a smirk.

"Have a terrible death"

After that the dust human disappeared through the rift laughing the whole way through.

"Good luck finding her"

The god said as the dimension was destroyed and the god... Disappeared.

 **Hello again i hope you all will like this new story and i hope you will have a fantastic day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	2. Bad day for a thief-1

**Hello this is Misker writing you all a little masenge. I'm really sorry if my writing sucks or something is messed up i'm trying my best to improve and if you really want to correct me please do and i will try and make my writing better in anyway i can. enjoy this chapter.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OC Black Cat!**

 **Chapter. 1**

 _Bad day for a thief_

A girl with long obsidian black hair and obsidian black cat ears that match the long beautiful hair stood upon a tall building with a obsidian black tail to match the ears. The hair was swinging from side to side while her silver gray eyes gazed upon the unlucky city she had chosen to steal from today or tonight.

She still didn't know if she should steal the sapphire in the light of day or the dark of night but one thing was is sure she was defiantly gonna steal it. She just had to decide when to steal it so she could send out a note to the police after all that was what she was known for.

You see she was not just some ordinary thief she was the Black Cat a thief and a liar in the eyes of the heros and the police but in the eyes of the homeless and the poor she was their secret hero. You see she didn't steal for herself she stool for others some called her the secret Robin Hood of the 20th century but the difference was she didn't use bow and arrow she used her black dust now what is this black dust you might ask well that is where it gets complicated.

 **Black Cat Pov.**

"I have so much time on my hands yet i can't find the time to steal one silly little sapphire. Well at least i don't have to worry about school like the other teens. I mean come on what thief have the time to study for a stupid exam. Besides it's not like i need it. It's only useless information too me and i have bigger fish to fry"

' _Now what time should i steal the silly little thing'_ i thought as i jumped down from the roof of the ever so beautiful hotel i was staying in for free of course.

I started to steal 2 years ago when i was 14 years old and i have only ever been caught 2 times and escaped 2 times that was a lot of 2s... Anyways the police had tried to capture me in every city i went to but what about the hero's well i always kept away from them. Every time a hero showed up i disappeared. The 2 times i was caught however was not because the police finally pulled themselves together no that wasn't it i was because either i would run out of energy because of the lack of sleep or because of very bad timing.

When i was falling down the building i closed my eyes as i felt the wind go through my whole body it felt like i was flying and i loved it. When i finally knew that it was time to teleport away so i summed my dust and teleported away.

When i opened my eyes i was in the hotel room that i stayed in. there was a giant bed and a bathroom with a jacuzzi why well because this was the royal sweet. Yes i was a thief but that doesn't mean i can't hack a simple hotel computer. I walked over to the mirror and began to change back to the real me.

As my teleporting dust surrounded me and took away my cat ears and the long midnight black hair and replaced it with fiery red hair and the beautiful silver gray eyes were back to the forest green eyes i was born with. My midnight black tail and my black leather leggings not to mention my long dark gray shirt and black boots were replaced with dark blue cowboy jeans and a light gray t-shirt and also took away my tail and it dissolved into black dust and my black leather boots well they turned into a pair of black converse all star.

Yeah my dust could do a lot more than just teleport me places. Here is a rundown of what it can do so you get the jist of it. My dust could teleport anything just as long as i have made Physical contact with the thing i want to teleport so my dust can surround it and then i can get it to go anywhere i want it to, it can also change my appearance no not shape shift but close it can only change my appearance slightly. I have also found that it can create a kind of force field to protect me from any kind of harm, but it takes a lot of energy. I don't know where my dust comes from all i know is that it has saved mine and a lot of other people's lives.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a beeping noise it came from my com com. The com com was a gift from one of my friends. He was homeless once but after i came to the town he lived in and stole a painting from the art gallery and sold it on the black market and then gave the money to the him and some of the other homeless. He finally got enough money to start over again. He ended up with a job as a programer for a big company. He wanted to help me since i helped him so he made a little device to contact me with if there was something i should know about or if someone found out i was stealing from the rich and gave to the poor.

I took the com com out of my pocket and answered it

"Hi Mark what's up"

"We don't have time for chat sadly i called because of something important!"

I walked over to my bed and sat down on it and listened

"ok what's up?"

"Well i was just in a meeting with my boss and secret company that i think you've heard of it"

"it's highly unlikely if it's secret, but what's its name?"

"Cadmus it's owned by Lex Luthor"

"... Yes i have heard of it, what's wrong with it"

I said as i walked over and checked what date and year it was

 _'what's not wrong with it, i mean come on'_

"well it seems that they know who you are, they have a whole file on you and your powers"

That made me freeze i dropped the com com and the calendar on the floor and i just stood there in silence. My eyes were as wide as a fucking watermelon and i could not speak.

"hello Black Cat are you there… hello?"

I snapped out of it and picked the com com up

"Sorry Mark i guess i spaced out. You said they have a file on me and my powers?"

"Yeah and he's sent someone to "collect" you that was at least what he said. I just wanted to warn you before it was too late anyway i have to get back to work i hope you get the files good luck"

He said as he shut it off and probably went back to work. I hurried and picked up the calendar again and looked at it.

 _'please tell me that today is not the day'_

I looked at it and saw the date it was the 26 November 2010 also known as independence day.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

I yelled out in the lonely hotel room. I was lucky someone didn't hear me but that didn't make it any better, because when the little sidekicks went on their little adventure to save the day and save superboy they would most likely find my file and read all about me and my freaky little powers and then they would tell their mentors and i would quit frankly be royally screwed no pun intended.

"I have to get that file back before they see the file or see me"

 **Hi its me again i hope you enjoyed this chapter and are at least a little excited for the next chapter. And please do leave a comment i love to read them even if some of them are a little mean. Anyway i hope you have a fantastic day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker out.**


	3. Master Yoda?-2

**Hello it's Misker here with chapter 2 it's been awhile so i thought that it was time to update this story. Anyway on with the chapter i really hope you enjoy.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Star Wars for the matter i only own my own OCs!**

 **Chapter. 2**

 _Master Yoda?_

 **Black Cat Pov.**

"Well i'm not gonna steal that sapphire today that's for sure"

i said to myself as i walked over and took a dark brown backpack and started to get all the stuff i was gonna need cuss there was no way in hell i was going there unprepared. I took some food and water if i got hungry and some bandages if i got hurt. After that it was time to prepare myself. I stood up and walked into the middle of the room and summoned my dust, it surrounded me and changed me into Black Cat again i walked over and grabbed my backpack and was ready to leave but as soon as i was about to jump out the window i remembered something important

"Shit i almost forgot" i walked over to the bed and pulled my baby the thing i owed everything to and no it's not a real baby it's a weapon. It's what is called a Sword Staff i never killed anyone with it but i was good for self defence and for destroying robots.

After putting it on my backpack's side i was ready to get those files and destroy them. I summoned my dust and teleported into the air in only a matter of seconds i was at their base. I quickly teleported behind a wall and stood there for a minute just to catch my breath when that was over i took off my backpack and sat it on the ground and summoned some dust and put it in my backpack so no matter where i got out i could teleport my backpack too me when this was over.

I took my Sword Staff and got ready but that's when i saw 3 teens run towards a fire that had broken out. One of them were dressed as a fucked up Traffic light that looked like it was broken and then there was fucking Sushi boy and not to mention Speedy Gonzales following the fuked up Tafick light.

I was snapped out of my thought when an explosion happened and Speedy Gonzales ran over and saved 2 men that was pushed out a open window by the force of the explosion.

"Fuck they're here already… Well shit i got no time to waste"

I teleported down where all the exciting thing where and that was down in the basement. I decided to take a look around and ran down the hall when out of nowhere i ran into a giant mother fucking foot.

"That can't be good"

I quickly made a move over to the wall a stood flat up against it to let the giant animals pass "Wait if they are all the way here that means that it can't be soon before the little heros-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence because before i knew it i heard 2 voices started to talk. I flicked my ears and pecked out from behind the wall i hid behind.

"Welcome to Projet Campus"

Broken traffic light said to the 2 others as they walked father in. I quickly pulled my head back behind the wall when i saw Speedy Gonzales run forward and heard Sushi boy call out for him to stop.

After that i decided that it was enough exploring for now and went back on my quest to find those files and teleported away but not too far because you could never be sure what was around the next corner.

Surprise surprise another fucking hallway at this point i just decided to think that 80 percent of this lab or basement was just hallways. After walking i shit you not for over 30 minutes i found a door and when i hacked it open i saw what i call heaven now because i had looked everywhere for a fucking computer and i found one now i just hoped it wasn't too late.

I ran over and hacked into the system as quickly as i could.

"Files files files files… Ah ha Black Cat files top secret. Why in the world does every villain or organization have a file or something secret that could be very important labeled Top Secret i mean at this point it's like they want people to find it"

I quickly deleted the file as fast as i could and turned around and said to myself

"Ahh the stupidness of villains it's too funny. They make the perfect plan only for it to be destroyed because of their mistake and don't even get me started on heros they are just as bad. Anyway time to go"

i walked out to the hall way and that's when i saw someone i didn't think i would run into… Super boy.

I hid behind a wall as quickly as i could but then i tough about it and decided to have a little fun i knew it was risky but Yolo right.

"Hello there Super boy"

I said as i teleported in front of him.

"Who are you!"

He asked getting ready to give me a punch that would send me half way around the world. I put my hands up and said

"Wow wow take it easy there buddy i'm on your side"

"Your working for Campus"

He said slowly putting his arms down

"Yeah you could say that"

"Then you are not a threat"

He said and then kept walking. I stood still and then smiled and said

"You know they are right"

That made him stop and turn around but i kept going

"Campus are just using you they don't care for you. They only see you as an object… As a weapon"

He just stood there staring at me like a fucking picture but finally turned a little making him look into the side of the hallway wall and then looked at the floor as he said.

"I can't go against them they created me. This is my home"

"Trust me i get it but every bird needs to fly from its nest not to mention learn how to fly on its own you get what i mean"

He looked up at me

"But it's your decision just remember no matter if you a clone or an alien or something else you are your own person you are different no matter what you are"

I felt like Master Yoda from Star Wars. After my little inspirational speech i decided to disappear so he could think over what i just said. But i wanted to look cool and mysterious while doing so. So i summoned as much Black dust as i could and teleported away. I don't know what he did after that but i was now in another fucking hallway oh joy.

"Would they be smart enough to make paper files to?"

I asked myself as i stood in a stupid hallway.

"I have to be sure that every file on me and my powers is gone so just to be safe i guess i have too look around some more"

And i was on my marry way to find the paper files.

 **Hey guys i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please tell me if you liked it in the comments and if you don't know what i mean by saying coments i mean the reviews so please tell me if this story is good or bad. Anyway have a good day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	4. Hello and Goodbye-3

**Hello Misker here again bringing you a new chapter i hope you enjoy.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 3**

 _Hello and goodBye._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I was so angry and frustrated that i could just scream and i was about too but then remembered i was in enemy territory and that if i did scream it would not end well. As i was walking down the endless fucking halls i started thinking like i do when i'm bored.

 _'Man i wish i could just get a pizza and then go home and take a cat nap. Cat… i wonder how Selena is doing in Gotham maybe i should go visit her tomorrow i think she would like that after all it has been what 1 year since last time i saw her'_

And yes i was thinking about Catwoman you see i was in Gotham 1 and a half year ago i got there by accident but luckily i found Selena or it was more like she found me and we hit it off and ever since she has been like a mother/mentor to me.

I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts when the creepy ass pink egg things began to glow red i quickly jumped back and some white creatures developed from them.

"Oh no that is not good… Not good at all"

The creatures saw me and began to chase me. I knew that this meant the little heros were barking out and you can imagine my surprise when i turned around the corner and saw none other than the little heroes themselves. They were surrounded by the creatures and they looked helpless.

 _'I know they can get out on their own'_

I thought to myself as i was about teleport out but then i thought to myself 'But since i'm here i could have changed something and that means that they can't get out' i stopped and that is when my brain just went on autopilot.

"I hate when im not in control of my brain"

I said to myself as i ran over to the little heros and used my dust to surround us and teleported us out of there. When we were out the little heros were unconscious so i quickly hid behind a building and glided down the wall because damn that took alot out of me. You see my powers can do many things but i normally only teleport myself so when i teleported 5 people out of a basement well that takes a lot out of me.

"What happened and where are we"

Broken traffic light say to the others. I looked around the corner and saw that they started to get up.

"It looks like where outside but how did we get here"

Sushi boy said as he looked around in confusion

"Who cares we are free and look Superboy there is the moon"

Said Speedy Gonzales as he pointed at the moon and super boy looked up and surprize surprize there came Superman. Speedy Gonzales walked over to Superboy and said

"And Superman do we keep our promises or what"

And before i knew is almost the whole damn Justice League was there. After that i knew i had to get the fuck out of there or else i would have to face them and that would not be fun at all. I did the best i could to stand up but i nearly fell so i used the wall as help and walked down the alley to get out to the other side and then i could change back and look like a normal civilian but not everything goes as planned after all i am the Black Cat and bad luck just seems to follow me wherever i go.

"Who are you?"

I froze that voice could only belong to the one and only Batman. Yeah i was screwed big time. Of course the big league and the mini league to be all turned to see who Batman was talking to. There was no way to get out of this after all i was too weak to teleport and i there was no way in hell i could or would fight the Justice League so i turned around and walked out of the ally but only enough so they could see my legs my face was still in the shadows. I thought i was a goner but i could feel my power slowly get back so it was time for a little fun.

"I don't believe that any of your business"

I said with a stern tone. The faces of some of the Leagues were priceless and i know why. It was because no one talked back to the Batman but here i was a 17 Year old girl talking back to the most famous detective in the world.

"But if you must know… The names Black Cat"

I said as i walked out of the shadows and let them see my face. I could see Superboys shocked face from the corner of my eye. And i think the others knew who i was because when they saw my face they recognised me and that meant all of them even the Batman. I summoned so much dust as i could and made it circle around me.

"The end is just the beginning"

I said with a smile and teleported back to the hotel. I slammed down on the floor and took a deep breath and stood up again and summoned a little bit of dust and chanced back to the real me.

"Damn that took alot out of me"

I said to myself as i walked over and threw myself on the king sized bed and looked up at the ceiling before i closed my eyes and fell into a well deserved sleep. But there was one thing i forgot and that was that i never really finished my mission

 **Hello again i hope you enjoyed sorry if it was a little short and that i updated a little late i have been bessy but i promise that the next chapter will come out in 1-2 days.**

 **Should Black Cat/Scarlett should fall in love with Roy Harper/Red Arrow or Kaldur/Aqualad.**

 **Please write who you vote on who you think should be the lucky or unlucky one down in the Review/Comments. And with that i hope you all have a fantastic day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	5. The day of a thief-4

**Hello to everyone i hope you have enjoyed the story so far and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this story i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 4**

 _The day of a thief._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

Something bright hit my face and i was forced to open my eyes and i looked directly towards the window

"I am not a morning person at all"

I said silently to myself as i tried to stand up key word "tried" i fell directly down into the fluffy bed again. But this is when my stubbornness came in handy because i tried again and again and after 3 times trying to get up i finally got out of bed and walked over and opened the door to the taraz and walked back into the room and over to the mini fridge and took some chocolate chip cookies out and sat down on the huge sofa and turned on the Tv and watched the news while eating the cookies.

There was nothing really interesting there was just something about a building burring and a murder. Then i heard something that was not unusual but i was never really interested in and that was a missing person case. It was about a little girl a picture was showed on the screen i looked at the picture of the young girl she had beautiful blond hair and green eyes and was holding a little turtle plushie.

"She is so cute i wonder what happened to her… oh well that is not in my line of business so there is no reason to be concerned but i do hope they find her"

I turned off the Tv and took a piece of paper and a pen and started writing a note to the police i decided to steal the silly sapphire today because i needed something to get my mind off what happened yesterday. After i had written the note i got up and got dressed in a white t-shirt, black cowboy pants and a black leather jacket and took some dark gray shoes on and took the note.

"Well time to go"

I said and went out the door and walked out of the hotel and no one in the lobby really noticed because to them i was Sophia Manson the daughter of Mark Manson a billerne from England. Of course that wasn't real i just hacked the computer in the lobby to make it seem that way. I walked out of the lobby and went to the park with the note in my pocket because the police station was just across the park.

I was just walking through the park looking around and enjoyed the sound the of children's laughter and i made me smile because i reminded me of my own family. My two little brothers and my father. It was just us 4 because my mother died when i was just 5 years old so i don't remember her so much but i still had my father and my two little brothers and it made us stronger as a family.

"I miss them so much"

I said to myself and continued walking and ended up on the other side of the park and was now i front of the police station.

"Well let's get this over with"

I walked in and took a deep breath and walked over to the police officer that sat at the desk

"Em excuse me sir i was told to give this note to you"

The man looked up from the computer and took the note and read it and when he was halfway through the note you could see his eyes widen and when he was done he called some of the other officers

"Miss can you remember what the person looked like"

The officer asked me

"I remember that it was a young woman with black hair and silver gray eyes with a dark blue hat"

I normally didn't do this in person i normally hacked into the police computer and gave the note though a copy machine but this police stations coby machine was broken so that wouldn't do.

I was taken into the interrogation room and they asked me a few questions and i answered them all as good as i could

"Well thank you for your help young lady we will take it from here"

"Ok have a good day sir"

I said as i walked out of the of police station and looked up to the sky and took a deep breath of fresh air ' _Time to go home and get ready for the hist'_

I walked home and took a cat nap on the sofa and woke up just in time to do the hist so summoned my dust and transformed into my other self and took my sword staff and jumped from the taraze and while i was falling i summoned my dust and teleported onto the building besides the museum where the silly sapphire was being kept.

i jumped down the fire escape and stood in the alleyway for a bit to think my plan over one final time like i always did just to be safe because i had learned from my mistake you see i did improvise one time but i ended up getting caught the only reason i improvised was because i was too tired to make a plan.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when i heard a noise down the alleyway by the dumpster i knew i was not alone. I took my sword staff and got ready to attack if i needed to and slowly walked down the alleyway.

 **So that is the end of this chapter you can probably guess what or who it is anyway i'm still looking for the perfect match to Black Cat/Scarlett and i would love your opinion on it in the Review box/comments and i love reading your comments because they give me inspiration to go on with the story so thank you very very much.**

 **Have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	6. The tears of a child-5

**I know i know it's been quite a while since i uploaded my last chapter but i'm here and i'm ready with another chapter anyway i hope you enjoy.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this story i only own my OC!**

 **Chapter. 5**

 _The tears of a child._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I turned around the corner of the dumpster and took a defensive position with my sword staff out and ready to protect myself if necessary. But that's when i heard a whimper and looked closer

"What the hell"

I mumbled to myself what i saw no wait it was more like who i saw because it was the missing little girl from the news. She had her hands in front of her face for protection she looked so scared. I quickly softened and removed my sword staff and sat down so i was on the same eye level as her

"I'm sorry i didn't mean to scare you"

No answer she was too scared which was understandable. But i didn't give up i would never give up on a child in need for help. Yes kids are my weakness and so is fire but more about my weaknesses later right now there was a scared little girl that needed my help… God that sounded cliche

"Hey hey it's ok... Look i'm not gonna hurt you ok"

I said with a calming voice and it seemed like it worked because she put her hands down and looked at me. I could see she was crying and it broke my heart so i slowly held out my hand

"It's ok i'm not gonna hurt you i just wanna help…"

She looked at me and then saw my ears and tail and that seemed to make her a little happy she slowly took my hand and i could just feel her shake. I slowly wiped away her tears and smiled

"Its ok im gonna get you back to your family. They must be worried about you"

And… we were back to square one. She quickly let go of my hand and backed away while shaking her head fiercely. She began crying again and pushed me outta the way and ran off

"WAIT!"

I yelled out as i tried to follow her but lost her when i was out of the alleyway and that is when

"BLACK CAT STOP RIGHT THERE!"

My eyes quickly flickered over to 2 policemen with hand guns pointed at me

"Fuck"

I ran back into the alleyway and looked for the fire except from earlier when i saw it i jumped up and gripped the latter and ran to the top of the building. I looked around and saw my escape the other building but i had to jump to next building but the gap between the 2 buildings was huge the chance of me making it was very little but hey what's a life without risks right?

"Here goes my life let's hope i have 8 more"

I ran and ran and at just the end of the building i jumped. Now you're probably asking why i didn't just teleport away from the police and well the answer is… i forgot i could teleport so yeah i might be a good thief but when it comes to remembering stuff i fail. I landed on the other building and rolled and put my foot down and it stopped me from rolling anymore. I stood up and quickly ran behind a water tower and took a deep breath.

I could feel my heart pounding and that is when i remembered i had fucking teleporting dust i didn't need to jump or run

"I hate my brain..."

I mumbled to myself and then heard something that made my blood boil.

"So what's a pretty little girl like you doing here in the middle of the night?"

I looked down from the building and saw the little girl from befor surrounded by a 6 guys some with knifes and others with sticks or baseball bats.

"Wait you're that missing little brat from the news aren't you"

One of the guys said as he got a creepy smile on his face

"Let's find out how much you parents are willing to pay to get you back"

She was petrified as they kept coming closer to her. There was no way in hell i was just gonna let them do that so i pulled out my sword staff and summoned my dust and teleported right i front of the little girl

"I'm sorry to interupt but there is no way in the fucking universe i am ever gonna let creeps like you near a little sweet girl so i would advise you to… BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

Their shocked faces were amazing i'm not gonna lie but unfortunately that was over quickly as they got their weapons ready and attacked me with what i assumed was all they got.

2 guys with knives came right for my head and i quickly teleported behind them and knocked the knifes out off their hands and knocked them unconscious but out off the corner of my eye i saw a big guy with a baseball bat ready to bash my head in like a fucking melon.

I ducked and ran right in front of his face and stuck him in the eyes with my fingers he let out a funny sounding sacem and dropped the baseball bat i kicked him in the knee and he fell to the ground holding his eyes. 2 other guys came at me one with a bat the other with a knife i quickly grabbed the baseball bat and summoned my dust to my other hand as teleported the guy with the knife over the dumpster.

He fell and landed in the dumpster and it closed as. For the guy with the baseball bat he looked at me scared as he let go of the baseball bat and backed away with a scared expression. Him and the 2 others looked absolutely horrified i summoned my dust and teleported behind them and said with the most creepy voice ever

"Don't worry i haven't forgotten about you"

My dust surrounded them and the others and i teleported them to the police station. I looked over at the little girl she had stopped crying and was staring at me with wide eyes i let my sand disappear and kneeled on the ground and opened my arms and with a sad smile i said

"I won't contact your parents if you don't want me too i promise"

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran into my arms i holded her tight and patted her on the back

"Shhh it's ok… You're safe i promise"

I lifted her up on my hip and summoned my dust and teleported to the hotel room.

She cried so much she fell asleep in my arms. I put her in my bed and tucked her in so she was comfy.

I smiled sadly at her and whispered

"Good night and may your dreams be full of wonder and happiness"

 **So i hope you enjoy and are excited for the next chapter. The voting is still running but just to keep you up with what you voting for i'm gonna say or emm… Write it again.**

 **I asked you all who you want Black Cat/Scarlett to be paired up with**

 **Roy Harper/Red Arrow**

 **or**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad**

 **You still have time to cast in your vote don't worry i'll put out a warning when the voting is done. Anyway now that's done i hope you will have a great and fantastic day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	7. Promise of God-6

**Guess whos back… Well you don't have to guess since you know but… You know what let's just get to the chapter… I still suck at intros...**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 6**

 _Promise of God._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

4:00 AM and i was still awake, it's been what 3 hours since the little girl went back to sleep. She woke up with a nightmare and screamed when she saw me, after all she had only seen me as Black Cat. After i calmed her down and explained to her that i was the same person she went back to sleep.

I still didn't know her name or age but that wasn't what kept me awake, no the thing that kept me awake was the fact that she was scared and not of me but of her parents?, she was scared of the people that was supposed to protect her, care for her so why was the thought of going home to them so scary to her. I mean i'd love to go home but... I know i can't because there nothing left of what i call home... But shouldn't think of that now. Right now i had to concentrate on what's going on with that little girl.

It wasn't like she could answer me i mean she was clearly too scared to even talk, not to mention she was asleep right now. So how else do you get answers well that is simple… The internet of course. So i took my laptop and started researching and by researching i mean hack into the government and find her name and family. They did say her name and age on the news but i didn't pay attention.

"Let's see… Here we are"

I said as i found her file. Her name was Olga Walker and she was 6 years old.

"That's...An interesting... Name"

When i scrolled down the page i saw something that didn't give me answers but just more questions and that was because it was a list of how many times she ran away and it was only for this year

"What the heck is going on with this family?"

After this new info i kept researching trying to find the reason she ran away so many times and before i knew it it was 8:34 AM.

"IT'S MORNING ALREADY!"

Then i instantly remembered that there was a little 6 year old girl sleeping in the other room. I ran as quietly as i could into the giant bedroom and walked over to the king sized bed and saw that Olga was still asleep. Since she was still asleep i decided to quickly make some quick breakfast for us and yes i can cook. Since the mini kitchen was so small… Duh it was a MINI kitchen.

I made a simple breakfast you know scrambled eggs and bacon because who doesn't like bacon, bacon is the best and last but not least tost. I was just about done when i felt someone behind me i looked over my shoulder and saw Olga. And now i'm just making a hunch but she didn't seem like a morning person and fun fact neither was i.

"Morning Olga"

But at the mention of her name i saw her flinch ' _guess i'm not the only one who thinks that name is for a 90 year old woman'_

She just stood there looking at me while i was cooking. When it was done i took 2 plats and gave 3 pieces of bacon on each, some scrambled eggs and 1 pice of toast i took the plates and put them on the table next to the couch sat down and began eating. After about a minute i realised that Olga was just looking at me she didn't even sit down on the couch so i stopped eating and looked at her

"You know that's for you"

I said as i pointed at the other plate of food. She looked so surprised it was like she had never been given breakfast before.

"It's... for me?"

She talks!. Her voice was so silent if i didn't have a great hearing i wouldn't have heard her at all. I nodded and she slowly walked over to the couch and sat down. She picked up the fork and tried to pick a stiff crispy piece bacon up with the fork. After a minute or 2 of her trying to get the piece of bacon on the fork she got a little annoyed. That's when i knew something here was very very wrong.

"Use your hands"

I said, she looked over at me as i picked up a piece of bacon with my left hand and ate it. She did the same thing and i will tell you the look she got on her face when she tasted the bacon was the cutest thing in the universe.

After the quit but event full breakfast i took the plates and washed them and walked back to the couch and we just looked at each other until i broke the silence

"Why don't i start by introducing myself. My name is Scarlett Greenwood or Black Cat but only call me that when i'm in my other form ok"

She did a little nod and looked down at her hands. I sighed and walked over and sat besides her

"Since i already know your name is Olga, why don't you tell me why you don't wanna go home"

She flinched again when i called her by her name. She didn't trust me so she didn't say anything that's why i knew that i had to gain her trust.

"Why don't we start with another question like… What's your favorite color?"

She looked up at me and smiled a little

"Purple"

"My favorite is Blue. What's about your favorite animal?"

"Kitty Cats"

"So that why you smiled when you saw my ears and tail"

"...Yeah"

And it went on like that for and hour and a half. She started to open up more and more which was fantastic.

"Are you ticklish?"

"What's ticklish?"

Now see that's sad a child who doesn't know what ticklish means.

"Why… Don't i show you"

I said as i began tickling her she was laughing so much she began crying tears of joy. After 5 minutes of tickling i stopped and finally she had a true smile.

"Well now you know what ticklish means Olga"

She flinched again. I tried again

"What happened to you?"

I asked in a concerned voice

"... I was a mistake…"

She said quietly and that was only the beginning of her story. I learned that her mother had been a prostitute for years before she was born and became pregnant with Olga when she was just 16.

Olga's real father wanted nothing to do with her or her mother so he left. Her mother ended up with another man when Olga was 4 years old. But that wasn't why i really wanted to find them and rip them apart. No the reason why i was willing to become a murderer was that she had been abused since she was just 3 years old, 3 YEARS OLD!

For god sake i wanted to kill them. She had scars on her arms and stomach but the worst place was her chest, it was COVERED in scars. It was absolutely horrifying to see a child with that many scars both physically and mentally. She broke out crying on the floor and i walked over to her and sat down and hugged her.

We just sat like that for i don't know how long but when she was done she said something i never thought i would hear

"Please… Please don't leave me. I don't want to go back to them"

I put my hands on her shoulders and made a promise i will never regret or forget

"I promise you i will never let anyone lay a hand on you again"

I said while i whipped her tears away and i gave her a little smile and she smiled too

"But if you have to stay with me we have to give you another name after all the police is looking for a little girl named Olga Walker"

She looked so happy when i said that. She stood up and started to jump up and down. I stood up beside her and smiled.

"YEAH!"

"Calm down you'll wake up the whole hotel"

"Right sorry"

She said as she put both her hands over her mouth. It was pretty cute so i giggled a little.

"Ok so do you have a name in mind"

"But i want you to name me"

' _Oh my god can she get any cuter. Who could ever harm this little angel'_

"Hmmm… What about Isabel it means Promise of God so you will always remember that i will always keep my promise and protect you from anyone"

Yes, Yes She can get cuter she was on the level of adorableness right now. She had the widest and brightest smile i think i have ever seen and i have seen A LOT of smiles. She jumped me and we fell down on the ground then silence and we looked at each other and we both broke out laughing.

"Welcome to the family Isabel Greenwood"

 **Hi again you have probably noticed it by know that i don't english good sometimes and if you want an answer to why. Here it is… I'm from the small country Denmark that's why.**

 **Right now the voting lookes like this.**

 **Kaldur/Aqualad: 5**

 **and**

 **Roy Harper/Red Arrow: 3**

 **You can still cast your vote if you want the states to chance. Anyway have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	8. A new family to protect-7

**Hello again all of you reading this somewhat good fanfiction. I hope you all still enjoy this fanfiction and if you do then i would love to read what you think of this fanfic so far in the Review/Comments, and if you don't then please let me know what i can do better and now on with the chapter.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 7**

 _A new family to protect._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

It's been 2 days since i adopted Isabel. Right now we're heading to Gotham City because i was contacted by a man who needed my help. You see i didn't just help the homeless but i also did something else. My thoughts were interrupted by a bump on the road.

"Sis are you ok?"

Isabel said as she looked at me with a worried expression

"Yes i'm ok don't worry your pretty little head"

I said as i ruffled her hair and went back to thinking. Yeah i know it's risky going to the city where the crime rate is the highest with a 6 year old. Not to mention it's batman's city so yeah that's 2 problems. But i'm sure it gonna be fine… i hope.

Now normally i wouldn't take a fucking 6 year old into this much danger but i knew since i had adopted her she was my responsibility but don't get me wrong she is my family now just like Lina is like a mother to me she was like a little sister to me and thereby its my job to keep her safe. Right now we are on our way to see Lina i hope she won't freak too much out when she sees Isabel tho.

We are on a bus right now and Isabel was glued to the window again looking at the city that was passing by. She is so excited to meet Lina and yes i call Selina, Lina for short. Oh yeah that reminds me i have given Isabel a nickname

"Hey Bell we have to get off soon"

"Oki"

She sat down on the set again dangling her legs back and forth. When the bus finally came to a stop we stood off and made our way torres Lina's apartment. We walked up the stairs and i knocked on the door we waited a couple minutes and it opened and there stood Lina. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"Heya Lina what's up"

I said in the most enthusiastic voice i could make. She looked so happy and then she saw Bell come out from her hiding place that was behind me. Her face was absolutely hilarious to see, she stood there like a statue for some seconds and finally snapped out of it

"I LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR A 1 YEAR AND IN THAT TIME YOU SOMEHOW END UP WITH A FUCKING KID!"

She yelled. Bell hid behind me i could feel her shaking. Now it was time for me to be mad she just scared the life out of poor Bell.

"Lina i can expl-"

"I KNOW YOU WERE GONNA GET LONELY BUT THIS!"

"Lina calm do-"

"THIS IS TOO MUCH SCARLETT!"

"Lina it's not like th-"

"I MEAN YOU'RE ONLY 16!"

"Lina"

"YOU AREN'T EVEN AN ADULT FOR CHRIST SAKE SCARLETT!"

"LINA CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND LET ME EXPLAIN!"

A door behind us opened and a old woman came out with a sour expression.

"Be quiet some people are trying to sleep"

"Sorry"

Me and Lina said in sync. The woman humph and went back into her apartment after that interruption i turned back to Lina she sighed and said with a low tone

"You better have a damn good explanation for this"

After our little reunion we went inside. Bell was sitting on the couch watching some kind of cartoon while eating some ice cream. Me and Lina were sitting in the kitchen and i was just done explaining how i met Bell.

"Well did i have a good explanation or will i have to order a gravestone for myself?"

Lina rubbed her temple as she walked over to the cupboard and took out a bottle of whisky and just drank right from the bottle.

"... You ok Lina…"

"I know you can take care yourself but… Are you sure you can handle a child"

"..."

I just looked at the ground

"Scarlett this life you're living… With you being on the run… You don't even have a permanent home. I do trust you Scarlett but this is no life for a child"

The more she said the more determined i was to keep Bell safe. I looked up and met Lina's eyes, my eyes turned black and there was dust coming out of the sides of my eyes.

"I promised to protect her and never let anyone hurt her again... I intend to keep that promise and if i die keeping that promise so be it"

Lina looked surprised i had only ever used this look one time and that was a long time ago. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled at me

"You have a heart of gold you know that right"

She said as she hugged me tightly. My eyes quickly went back to normal and i returned the hug. When Lina pulled back she had a wide grin and the walked into the living room. I walked over to the sink and washed my face

' _I… I… did it again… I promised that i would never… Never do it again… Calm down Scarlett just… Just don't do it again'_

I slapped myself and shook my head and went into the living room and what i saw was the cutest thing ever, Lina was sitting down on her knees hugging Bell and Bell was hugging back

"Welcome to the family Kitty"

A smile spread across my face and a single tear made its way down my face. This was them my new family and i would do anything to keep them safe.

 **Hey dudes and dudettes i'm so sorry about the late update but i have been busy writing a new fanfic about the Bat family so if that sounds interesting then go check it out. The first 3 chapters will be uploaded to my profile the 25-27 February.**

 **Bye the way the voting is still going, it will end the next time i release a chapter and with that i wish you a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	9. Back to Work-8

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 8**

 _Back to work_

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I woke up to laughter and a lot of it.

"What the hell"

I stood up and made my way out of my room. When i walked into the living room i saw Lina and Bell sitting on the couch laughing their ass off. A smile spread across my lips and i made my way towards the kitchen to get some breakfast. After i got some yoghurt i went back to the livingroom and sat down on the couch and started to eat.

"You guys seems to have a lot of fu-"

that's when.

"Ahh yeah baby do it harder… Ahh yeah that's it"

"LINA WHAT THE FUCK!"

I sat my bowl down and ran over and chanced the chanel and walked over to Bell who was so confused after what just happened.

"What i didn't know that there was a sex scene in that movie"

She said and went back to eating her yogurt. I just shook my head and looked back at Bell who was happily eating her cereal without a care in the world.

After the whole incident we went to the park. Nothing interesting happened so after an hour or so we went back to Lina's apartment. Right now me and Lina where in the kitchen discussing my "job".

"So what kind of "job" is it?"

"Well i was contacted by a guy named Mark Hall he had a big debt and couldn't pay it back. Poor guy he's wife was in a car crash 1 year ago and they couldn't pay the hospital bill so he loaned the money from a gang. But when he couldn't pay them back they were enraged and took his daughter as a hostage and said that if he couldn't pay them back by the end of the week they would kill her. So of course he gave up the panting for his daughter"

"I still don't understand why you do this. Let the heroes take care of the people in need and have a fun night stealing for yourself"

"Lina you know i don't rely on money. I steal what i need besides it's not like i don't keep somethings i steal"

I said as i showed her my new shiny necklaces. She gave a chuckle and just shaked her head and walked over and took 3 cups and took out the milk and put them in the microwave.

"I'm not the only one with a cool new accessories you know… Bell would you be a sweetheart and come here for a second!"

Bell came running in with 2 plushies in her hands.

"Can you show Lina what i gave you yesterday?"

She looked so happy when i said that. She pulled up her slew and it showed a beautiful little golden bracelet decorated with small diamonds.

"How did i miss that?"

"I told her to hide it when we were out in public so we won't get caught. It's ok you can go back and play again"

She nodded and ran back to play with plushies. 2 days ago i stole some toys for her so she doesn't have to be bored again because last time i lost a lot of things to her fantasy and one of those things where my favorite boots. I don't know how she did what she did to them but all i know is that a creative child with a lot of time and a lot of fantasy can do a lot of sacy and crazy things.

"Anyway how does this guy know about you?"

"Do you remember Clara Hayes?"

"Wasn't she that girl who had to sell her grandmother's ring in order to not get thrown out on the street?"

"Yeah that's her anyway apparently they were friends back in high school"

Our conversation was interrupted by a loud bump from the living room we looked at each other and walked over to the living room only to see Bell lying on the ground in a wired position with her plushies spread all around the floor.

"Are you ok Bell?"

I asked as i helped her up in a sitting position

"Yeah i think so"

"What happened?"

"Well Susi was mad at Sophie because she wouldn't give her the golden tiara back so they started fighting over the tiara and then the"

And she kept going. Me and Lina just looked at each other and tried our best not to bust out laughing because she looked so serious when she explained "what happened" and then she ended her explanation with a yawn.

"Come on let's get some warm milk and then get you to bed"

Lina said and we walked into the kitchen and got a cup of warm milk each. After some yummy warm milk and some really really bad puns and jokes it was bedtime for Bell.

"Ok now it's bedtime Bell go and brush your teeth and then i'll come and tuck you in ok"

"Oki!"

She ran out to the bathroom and now it was just me and Lina again.

"I can't babysit her every time you have a job you know"

I sighed and looked down into the warm milk. I knew that and to be honest i had no idea what to do i mean i couldn't take her with me… Cloud i.

"You know you could train her, she could be your little helper"

"No no no that is out of the question. Lina she's just 6 years old i can't make a that sweet little girl into a thief i mean she has a big bright future ahead of her i can't take that away"

"Ok what's the other plan?"

"..."

"She might just be a little girl but so were you when you started. Ok you were 14 when you started but you were still just a young teenager"

"..."

"Just give her the choice and she will decide on her own"

"...Fine but it's her choice"

I walked into the guest room that we borrowed. She was laying there she looked so cute. I just walked over and sat at the bedside and tucked her in so she was comfy.

"Isabel do you know what i do for a living?"

"... You're a thief right?"

"... Umm well that's not exactly true. You see my "job" is… Well I do what the police and the hero's see as small problems, what they see as things that doesn't matter. But it's not exactly the safest thing to do and since you're my responsibility now and i have to take care of you to but i also have to do my "job" well it's gonna be hard.

She looked a little confused but nodded anyway.

"You could come with me and help me but that would be very dangerous and you're too young but i could still trained, but it's your choice"

Her eyes became wider and wider and she jumped out of bed and hugged me.

"YEAH!"

"Ok ok i guess that's a yes. But just training ok"

She sat back down and nodded with a grin across her face. I tucked her in again and went to close the door but before i could i heard a little voice say

"I love you"

I smiled

"I love you too Bell"

I left the door a little open. After that i went into the livingroom where Lina was watching something on Tv.

"I'll be back in the morning"

I said as i summoned my dust and transformed and teleported out of the apartment. I jumped and teleported across the rooftops and after a little while i stooped. It felt like i was being followed, i looked around for someone but there was no one in sight so i shrugged it off and kept going.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman and Robin came from out of the shadows

"Wait is that... Black Cat?"

Robin asked with a very confused expression. Batman and Robin just looked after Black Cat with a very serious expressions. After a while both of them followed Black Cat through the city.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is so late guys. Anyway about the other story well… umm… I decided to finish this one before i start on another. I mean i would love to write more of that story but after awhile it would just go down hill. So i decided to focus on this story instead but i promise that after this story i will bring 'Time Moves On' back better than ever.**

 **Anyway as i promised i would tell you the winner of Scarlett/Black Cat's heart and you probably know who it is but i will tell you anyway… Wait can i get a drumroll**

 **Black Cat: "No just get this over with already!"**

 **Fine… And it is Kaldur/Aqualad that WINS! the heart of the little bitch but hey who am i to judge.**

 **Black Cat: "HEY!"**

 **Anyway the numbers looked like this: Kaldur/Aqualad: 8 and Roy Harper/Red Arrow: 4**

 **And for all of those who voted for arrowhead or would have i will make a little side story where it's Roy and Scarlett so anyways that's all for this time i hope you'll have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	10. A job well done… I think-9

**Hi everyone so... Let's get started shall we.**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 9**

 _A job well done… I think._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I looked in through the window and saw the family i was looking for. A 38 old man with dark brown hair and brown eyes. And he was of course he was Mark Hall a guy in need of help from a thief. On a blue couch behind him was a woman with black hair and green eyes i assumed that she was his wife Susan Hall she was actually really pretty i was a little of jealous.

' _Well let's start the job shall i'_

I summoned some dust and teleported into the living room giving the couple a heart attack and that ladies and gentlemen is why i love my powers.

"Hey calm down there cookis i was invited by you so i'm not breaking an entry"

The cookies calmed down and this is when they start asking stupid questions and that was what was gonna happen in about… now

"So your Black Cat?"

' _My god i swear i have done this too many times'_

"No i'm goddamn Santa claus and i'm just waiting here for the Easter bunny so we can have a meeting with Jesus christ"

He looked me over as if he was checking to make sure i was just kidding. After that i went over to the wall and looked at some of the pictures of the family. They all looked so happy it kind of reminded me off…

' _Nevermind… I have to focus on the job'_

I turned around and looked at the cookies again.

"So i will get the job done i will meet you back here in about an hour or so and then we can talk so i know i can trust you"

"Emm... We don't have so much money right now. But we can get it don't worry"

I looked at them and tilted my head to the side like a cat. I thought that Clara told them that

"I don't want money or need money. I do this because i want to, not because i need money or anything else. I might be a thief but that doesn't mean i'm a heartless money craving bastard. I just roll on the freeway you know"

Seriously why isn't there ever a camera around when you need it because man i wish i could have taken a picture of their faces when i said that. But seriously man i love shocking people it's one of the best things ever of course hot chocolate and pengwings was better but this one was the third on the list of best things ever.

I walked over to the window and looked out into the clear night sky. The only reason i came was because i wanted to meet the people befor i do the job because i want to see if i can trust them and also to tell them the only rules of getting me to help them.

"There's only one rule, never and i repeat NEVER tell anyone you don't trust with your life about me. You have to keep and honor this rule because if you don't i will come back and i will not be so friendly as i am now"

I said as i turned my head around and summoned a little dust that made me look like something straight out of a horror movie. I only did this so they knew i was serious and let me tell you it is very effective, never failed me.

They both looked scared not a little but a lot so i stopped the dust and turned around fully and looked at them with a smile.

"Clara is a very good friend of mine so i trust her decision in trusting you so don't worry. When you get to know me i promise i will never hurt you or any of your family or friends. After all i'm a very good judge of character so i know you aren't the kiss and tell type"

They looked relieved, they even smiled at me which was something i rarely saw when i meet new people and gave them "The Look" as Lina called it. I smiled even brighter back at them and got out the window and jumped down in the back alleyway. Bye the way if you're worried about me breaking my legs then worry no more cuz i don't easily take fall damage, that is unless i jumped out of a plane without a parachute then i would not only break my legs but die as well. I pulled out my com com and called Mark to help me sniff out the the panting.

"So what kind of job is it now?"

"I need to find a panting and get it back to its rightful owners. It's called Souls of the lake"

"Ok…"

I looked around while waiting. I had the feeling of being watched ever since i left Lina's apartment it was really uncomfortable and creepy.

"Found it. Right now a gang boss called Marco Rodriguez has it"

"And where is it now?"

"Give me a sec and i'll find out"

"Thanks your the best"

I leaned on a wall and did what i always did when i was bored i got deep in thought in the place of no return… My brain, the most dangerous place in all of the dimensions cuz if you get in there is no way out.

' _What if we got it all wrong? what if life-'_

"It's at North Point, by the harbor it's in warehouse 53. C . He apparently sold it to someone in europe and is waiting for it to get shipped to europe. I can't find anymore info right now but if i do i'll contact you again"

"Ok thanks again Mark i'll talk with you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

After our little chat i went on my way towards the harbor. I just teleported directly there its not somthing i would normally do because my dust takes energy to create that's why i can't teleport everywhere all the time.

As i arrived the dust disappeared and i took a deep breath. After that it was time to get to work.

 **Third person Pov.**

"Wait where did she go?"

Robin asked as he looked around for any sign of Black Cat. Batman was standing beside Robin checking the hologram monitor with a map of Gotham for Black Cat. After 10 minutes the monitor beeped and they looked on the map and saw a red light blinking down at the harbor. If you ask about how he could get a signal on where she was on the map well the answer is simple he's Batman… No but seriously he put a tracker on Black Cat when she wasn't looking.

They leaped of the building and went towards the harbor. When they reached the harbor they saw Black Cat running towards one of the warehouses. Robin immediately got ready to get into action to take the criminal down and in for interrogation but Batman stopped him.

"… Let's see how this turns out"

Black Cat opened the giant doors to warehouse 53 and ran in. Both Batman and Robin followed her but kept in the shadows to not be seen.

 **Black Cats Pov.**

When i was in the warehouse i looked around for the panting but you see the problem was that all of the thing in this warehouse were packed in boxes and crates so you couldn't see which was the pantin or just some other junk.

"You have gotta be shitting me"

30 minutes later.

I found it i finally found it fucking finally. I took the painting and got ready to leave when…

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned around to see the face of the asshole that gave me a fucking heart attack and saw a young man in a cop outfit with a fucking gun looking at me. The painting was out of his sight so he couldn't see it.

' _Riget i forgot about the security guard that goes around. I'm sooo lucky"_

"Put you hands where i can see them!"

I lifted up my hands showing him that i had nothing to hide but what he didn't know was that when i put my hands up i carefully slipped some dust over to the painting and teleported it away. He walked over to me and looked around and saw the empty crate where the painting use to be.

"Where is it?"

He asked in a stern voice as he looked at me. I carefully pointed my fingers in the offset direction he of course looked to where i was pointing and in that moment i made my move. I kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground and dropped the gun. The gun glided across the floor and landed in front of me, so i slowly picked it up. The guy's face morphed into a scared expression as he saw me pick up the gun. I looked it over and saw it was a SIG Sauer P226 which was a standarde police gun for a cop.

I pointed at him with a creepy smirk on my face, he looked absolutely horrified he had his arms in front of his face and was on the point of tears and i pulled the trigger… but there was no bang and no bullet. The guy slowly put his arms down just enough to see me standing there with the gun swinging around my finger and i showed him that i had all the bullets from the gun in my other hand he looked so confused probably thinking "What the fuck just happend" so i stopped swing the gun and crouched down and looked him in the eyes.

"You really don't wanna be an officer do you?"

He looked at me in shock but slowly shook his head.

"I...I … This was… The only job i could get"

"Why there are lots of jobs in the newspaper?"

He looked down at the ground.

"My dad… Was a cop and i wanted to make him proud…"

I sat down on the ground as he told his long life story and why he became a cop. To be honest i didn't hear half of what he was saying. It was just a guess i mean he was too much of a whimp to be a cop not to mention he looked like a fucking stick not even strong enough to take me down and i'm 16 and i don't work out. After he told me his life long story i gave him his gun back and lied saying that i was here to check up on something of course he asked about the suit and i came up with a quick lie saying that i came from a costume party but got a text from my father saying that i should go check on the painting he had sold to a friend in europe. But when i got here i didn't know which crate that it was in so i looked for it and found that empty create and that's when he came and gave me a heart attack. He looked thoughtful for a minute and then smiled and gave a little nod.

"But how did you fight like that?"

"Selfdefense classes of course. This is Gotham after all"

He helped me pack all of the other things back into their original crates again and then we walked out and he locked the warehouse again.

"Well i have to go back to my shift have a good night miss Zoey"

"You to Brian"

After he was gone i chuckled a little. I don't wanna brag but i am an amazing liar, i can come up with a excuse in seconds and i can say it so it's believable. I stopped chuckling and looked up at the night sky.

"... So peaceful…"

But of course that was interrupted by sirens in the distance. It was a little annoying… Ok it was really annoying so i just summoned my dust and teleported out of there. I had teleported to the roof of the building where Mark and Susan lived. I looked around and saw the painting, i picked it up and started walking down the fire escape. I looked through their window and saw Mark sitting on the couch and Susan sleeping on his shoulder. I knocked on the window to get his attention, he looked over and gave me a smile. I crawled through the window with the painting and closed it behind me. His wife woke up too when he was standing from the couch she looked at me and smiled. They walked over to me and i gave him the painting.

"I think this belongs to you"

"Thank you thank you so much"

He said and then his wife… Hugged me and he joined the hug, so it was like a little group hug. When the hug stopped he thanked me again.

"You don't have to thank me this is what i do after all"

"Just… Thank you"

The Susan put her hand on my shoulder and said with a kind voice.

"You must be exhausted why don't i make you some hot chocolate i insist"

"I really appreciate the offer-wait did you say hot chocolate"

We all sat down and while i got hot chocolate(which was delicious by the way)they just had some tea. At some point their daughter Elisa woke up and joined us of course she got hot chocolate too and we all just sat there and talked for about an hour but that's when i got a text from Lina saying that Isabel had a nightmare and was in tears and Lina couldn't calm her down.

"I'm sorry i have to go"

I got up and sat my cup in the sink and hugged them goodbye and i summoned my dust and was ready to leave.

"Don't forget your welcomed here anytime"

The wife said with a warm smile as they waved.

"Thanks"

I smiled and teleported back to Lina's living room and transformed back to Scarlett and ran into the guest room where i saw Lina sitting on the bed trying to calm Bell down… But it wasn't working too well. I walked over and sat on the bedside and she threw her arms around my waist me and cried into my T-shirt. Lina just walked out of the room saying that she was going back to bed.

Bell cried and cried until we both fell asleep. After all it's been a long night for both of them.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman and Robin followed Black Cat back to the family Halls apartment. Robin smiled when he saw Black Cat sitting drinking hot chocolate with the family. It reminded him of his own family and when they sat up late at night talking and laughing. But he quickly snapped out of it he needed to focus. That's when Black Cat said she had to go and they said their goodbyes and she summoned that mysterious black dust and teleported away. Batman chased the signal to Selina Kyle's apartment where they saw in the guest room too girls curled together sleeping soundly.

"How did we lose her"

Robin asked confused as to how Black Cat could get away from them. Batman looked at the two sleeping girls and narrowed his eyes and said.

"We didn't lose her"

 **Hello guys i'm so sorry about the late update i have been really busy. Anyway thanks so much for all your support you are all really amazing and i love reading all the reviews/comments and please if you have any ideas you think would make the story better please do say so because i'm running low on ideas so if you have a good idea write it in the review/comments and i will see if i can use it in the story. By the way i updated the Prologue with some new info so you can go check that out if you want to. Anyway i hope you will have an amazingly awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	11. Pause the story (Not a real chapter)

**Heya guys**

 **I'm so so sorry this is not a new chapter it's just an explanation on why i haven't upload a new chapter. The reason for no updates i that i honestly have no idea where this story is going but don't worry i won't delete it i'm just gonna pause it and come back when i feel that i have a good sense of where this story is going.**

 **Meanwhile i have been working on all my other stories. But i'm a little afraid to release them because i am really not that confident in myself but i'll see if i have about enuff courage to upload one of my other stories.**

 **And i also want to thank you guys so so so so so so much for your great comments it really helps to know that someone actually likes my story and i hope you can understand why i'm taking a little break from this story.**

 **Anyway i hope you will have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out ;)**


	12. Time to go-10

**Howdy i'm back with a new chapter i got a little inspiration from my friend and Artist1 thank you so much there will be a new chapter again soon i promise. I hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 10**

 _Time to go._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

Time moves fast when you're having fun i think we can all agree on that. It's been a week since we started staying with Lina, and i knew we couldn't stay here forever no matter how much Bell wanted too. But then again i couldn't just keep traveling around with a 6 year old, i mean she has to get a good education not to mention some friends at her own age.

' _I need to stop worrying so much. I can teach her the basics of math and english myself… That reminds me i should maybe buy her some more clothes maybe some more shoes too even better i should take her to Italy or maybe Hawaii'_

So i walked into the livingroom too see Bell sitting on the floor playing with her toys and Lina watching some Tv (Luckily not something dirty this time) i walked into the kitchen and got some milk and walked back and sat down on the couch.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up. Tell me who is the lucky prince that awoke you"

Bell looked up from her toys with wide eyes and i immediately knew she heard Lina.

' _oh no'_

When she was about to say something i just stood up from the couch, took my glass of milk and just walked out in the kitchen and i just heard Bell ask Lina

"So is sis really a princess?"

I looked into the living room from the doorway and saw Lina trying her best to keep herself from laughing because if i was a princess then Superman is a doorknob, it was just that simple.

"Yes, she's the princess of a faraway kingdom called Mewtopia, she told me once that everyone in the Mewtopia are cats and that's why she has cat ears and a tail and that she is the cat princess and now she's on a big adventure to make the rest of the world a better place, and to help all the people in the world"

She got such a cute expression, but then looked down like she was thinking of something and then looked up at Lina again with so much hope and asked.

"If she's a princess am i a princess too?"

"Well you have to ask you sister about that"

When she heard that her face lit up like a fucking christmas tree, it was adorable. She jumped down from the couch and start to run too the kitchen, but stopped when she saw me standing in the doorway. She then ran up to me and was just standing in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes filled with hope. I just glared at Lina but my eyes softened when i looked back at Bell.

"Sis can i ask you something?"

I sighed and crouched down

"Sure what's your question"

She then took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes and then…

"Ifyou'rereallyaprincesscanibeaprincesstooireallyREALLYwanttobeaprincessjustlikeinthebedtimestoriesyoualwaystellmesocaniplease?"

 **(Translation: "If you're really a princess can i be a princess too i really REALLY want to be a princess just like in the bed time stories you always tell me so can i please". You're welcome)**

Lina busted out laughing after that, and i just sat there not knowing what to say because i didn't understand half of what she just said, i only understood that she asked me if she could be a princess too. But i smiled softly at her and lifted her up into the air which made her giggle.

"Of course you're a princess, you will always be my little princess"

I pulled her into a tight hug and she wrapped her little arms around my neck. After our wonderful sister bonding moment it was time to get dinner. When we where done it was time to get Bell to bed, of course she protested and said that she wasn't tired at all and just on cue she yawned. Me and Lina finally got her to bed after about an hour of arguing with her(man she's stubborn when she wants to be)so now me and Lina were just sitting on the couch watching Tv while Lina was drinking a beer and i was drinking milk and that's when i decided to tell her my plan.

"So i decided that tomorrow we could go out and get some more close to Bell… And after that i think we should go"

Lina just sighed and looked at me

"Why is that?"

"I was thinking of showing Bell the world while she still has her freedom. After all when she gets older i have to settle down somewhere, in some city and she has to go to school after all we don't want her to end up like us"

"You know when you first came here with her i must admit i was skeptical. I was afraid that you wouldn't be able to take care of her, but for you to give up your hero not hero thing for her… Well let's just say that i was oh so very wrong"

"Wow thanks Lina it's good to know you always believed in me"

You could just hear the sarcasm in my voice when i said that, but Lina just laugh but not too loud after all there was a 6 year old sleeping in the other room. After that me and Lina just talked about random things after about 1½ hour of talking Lina decided to go to bed.

"Night Lina"

I just hear a hum in response and chuckled a little to myself. Even though it was really late at night i just couldn't sleep so i decided to take a little walk just to make myself tired so i could get some sleep. I just walked through the city of Gotham, it was pretty quiet for Gotham i mean i could hear some sirens in the distance. After about 30 minutes of walking i just stopped and looked up at the moon.

' _So similar yet so different… I still remember everything'_

 **Flashback.**

It's been half a year since i came to this dimension and man did i have fun, first i pulled a prank on the Justice League... yep i filed the watchtower with all those different coloured balls that are in ball pits not to mention i made the alarm system in the watchtower go of at random, but of course that prank didn't last long anyway to be honest i missed my dimension so i decided that i want to go home so i yelled out for God that i wanted to go home…

But nothing happend, so i tried again and again but nothing happend. But i kept trying minutes then hours, days, weeks, months and before i knew it half a year had passed so when i do the math i had been in this dimensi a year now.

"I will find a way to get home"

 **End of Flashback.**

' _I haven't given up but maybe i should, i mean i'm sure that dad has moved on my brothers probably have moved on too. Not to mention i made a promise to Bell that i would never leave her… Maybe i should just move on'_

But i was broken out of my thoughts by someone

"Black Cat"

 **I'm sorry about the cliffhanger guys… It's been awhile since the last chapter huh but i am working on 2 other stories and maybe i'll upload some more please read the intro and tell me if it's interesting because if they aren't i'm just gonna delete them. Now i know that i said sometime ago that i couldn't make 2 stories at once because it was stressing but one of my friends slapped some sense into me so please do read the prologue and tell me if i should continue them. Anyway guys i hope you have an awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	13. Aw Fuck!-11

**Jello I'm back with the new chapter and stay around till the end because i will answer some of your questions and some more important stuff in the end of this chapter. Now let's just get started shall we :)**

 **!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 11**

 _Aw Fuck!._

 **Third person Pov.**

"Well well well looks like i found the survivor. I never thought a human could hold that much power although it looks like she only knows how to use a small portion of it… interesting"

The dust human laughed as he looked into the dimensional mirror **(if you want to know more about the mirror there's more information on it after the story)** where he could see Scarlett walking in the night through the streets of Gotham city.

 **Robin/ Richard Grayson Pov.**

Me and Batman just came back to the Batcave after a very long night. Batman immediately went over to the computer to search for information on Black Cat. I'm still trying to figure out if she was a hero or a villain. I mean sure she was a thief but she stool for those who needed the money, but did that make her a hero. I took my uniform off and walked over to Batman to see if he had found something, but no he hadn't found anything. Which surprised me because it would usually took a couple of minutes for him to find someone, but who ever Black Cat was out of uniforme(her name and family things like that) was a hard mystery to crack even for THE Batman.

"Ahh i see your back master Bruce, i assume that the mission went well?"

Alfred asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Of course"

Batman answered, not even looking up from the computer. I just sighed and me and Alfred walked upstairs leaving the bat to his work. I walked into the kitchen took some leftovers from yesterday and after eating i went to bed. But i couldn't sleep there was two things that still bugged me, first of all there was the fact that if Black Cat was helping people why didn't she want the Justice league and the world to know instead of being treated as a villain, and second of all who was that little girl and why did she look so familiar. After a while of thinking i decided to try and get some sleep.

The next morning went as usual. I woke up, ate breakfast and went to school so simple yet one of the hardest things for a teenager to do. After school me and Wally decided to hang out and of course i told him what we found out about Black Cat, and to say he was surprised is an understatement.

"Wow!… So she's hot and a hero that's awesome!"

Wally said as he threw his arms in the air while he was wearing the biggest smile i have seen in a long time.

"Well she's not technically a hero, but maybe half a hero"

I mean yeah she helped people but she does it in the wrong way so i guess that makes her a half hero.

"Dude! don't be such a bummer"

"Hehe sorry Wally"

After Wally went home i did my homework (which is really boring and really easy) and after that i played some new games. But time flies when you're having fun and before i knew it it was time for patrol. Nothing new really happened i mean yeah the Riddler escaped prison so we used most of the night looking for him and taking some small time criminals down. But what really stuck out was Black Cat or whatever her real name is?

She was just casually walking through Gotham streets in a dark blue hoodie and black jeans. So we decided to follow her (or Batman did, i just followed his order)

So we glided down but we stayed in the shadows and just waited there for a while, just to she what she was doing… but it just looked like she was taking a walk so Batman walked up behind her and i followed behind him and he asked.

"Black Cat"

 **Black Cats Pov.**

Ultimately i turned around even though i already knew who it was. And when i was all the way around i was face to face with Batman and Robin and all i could say was...

"Aw Fuck!"

 **Sorry guys i know this is a shorter chapter but i have been busy with my school but hey you don't wanna hear about that, anyway it's been a long time since my last upload and i'm so sorry.**

 **The dimensional mirror info: The dimensional mirror is a mirror that you can look through and see any dimension that you wish and if you wish to go to that dimension you can easily make the mirror as big as you with and go through it and go to that dimension you wanted. The mirror was created by the white dust human and can only be used by 2 beings or people. The mirror will be used in this story again so of course if you wanted some info on it here it is.**

 **And now to answer some questions or something:**

 **HadaMagica93** **: Hola yo sólo quería darle las gracias por leer mi historia. Sé que a veces hago un error de ortografía, pero yo estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo mejor, así que espero que sea mejor en el futuro, y estoy transeting everthing de Google translet por lo que algunos de los que es probable que en el orden equivocado. Y gracias de nuevo por leer mi historia realmente aprecio el apoyo.**

 **Artist1** **: thank you so much i really needed some help at that part actually so thank you so very much and thank you for reading this story.**

 **MrtheratedG: first thank you so much for reading my story and yeah i know the chapters er short but i'll try to make the a little longer and for your first question the Robin here i Richard Grayson/The first Robin, i don't know if your gonna see some of the other Robins but for now it's just Dick Grayson. To your second question yes we are going to see some other heros even some other villains but you will have to wait and find out who. Thanks so much for your question i hope i answered it well.**

 **If you guys have any questions about the story please ask i'd love to answer them. One last thing i promise, the dust human needs a name and my imagination just can't come up with a good name to a villain so i ask for your help on this please. Anyway guys i hope you have an awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker out.**


	14. Pinky Promise-12

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 12**

 _Pinky Promise._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

 _'Man i really just want to teleport away right now… I mean right now!'_

I was just standing there staring at them it was like having a staring contest with the best star master in the world… Stare-master…like in stairs… master… yeah that name is not gonna work.

"Black Cat you are under arrest and we are taking you in for questioning please. Come willingly or we will have to take you by force"

Said the Dark Knight in his deep mysterious voice, i still wonder what he would sound like if he inhaled some helium i mean come on could you imagine how funny that would be. Him and Robin out on a mission they are standing in front of some criminals and then the Batman saying in a high pitched voice "You are under arrest blah blah blah" hahaha ohh wait i'm in that kind of situation just without the high pitched voice.

"No… No i'm not"

I said with a stern glare at the Bat. Robin looked a little worried i really don't know why but then again i was more focused on the glare contest going on between me and the Bat and frankly i knew i was losing… hard.

I could see that the Bat was reaching slowly for some kind of gadget on his belt, so i got some dust ready so i could teleport away if i needed but man i hope i wouldn't have to. We just stood there for a good minute or so glaring at each other. But then my mind went blank and i began to really think this over.

' _I'm standing in front of THE BATMAN the man who can rival Superman, the greatest detective in the world not to mention the man who knows probably over 20 fighting techniques and i actually think i stand a chance against him and his sidekick no wait they hate that tidal anyway i'm getting sidetracked ha i made i pun great… But seriously what the hell am i doing i don't stand a chance against them… i mean i get that they have questions i mean who wouldn't be but then again i really don't want to explain my whole life story to these 2. I just want to go back to Linas and cuddle with my sweet little sister… i guess i have to make a deal here'_

I sighed and stood up from the fighting position and i let the dust i summoned despair and looked at them, the Bat saw my actions and became a little less tense but was still ready to take me down if needed, and Robin just looked relieved which was probably because i saved him and the others so he probably didn't think i was as bad as the news made me look i mean all i am is a Phantom thief i never hurt anyone **(if you don't know what a Phantom thief don't worry it will be explained in the next chapter or you can look it up on the big internet)** but they apparently didn't know what a Phantom thief is and how it's different from a normal thief because they kept saying that i was just a "annoying and filthy thief" but hey that was what i wanted them to think.

"Fine but i want to go home and make sure that Lina and my little sister are okay and then i'll go with you"

The Bat narrowed his eyes but nodded firmly. I knew that the Bat already knew that Lina was Catwoman so there was no reason to lie, anyway with that all the 3 of us went back to Lina's apartment. We arrived at the apartment and the Bat and bird stood on the building right across from Linas living room window. I went into the apartment and i apparently was a little loud because i woke Lina up.

"Hey can you keep it down someone's trying to sleep here"

She said tiredly as she walked into the living room. I was a little worried that i might have woken up Bell.

"Sorry Lina"

I said with a little sad voice and Lina noticed immediately and went into mother mode and walked over to me.

"Are you okay Peanut Butter?"

Peanut Butter was an old name from when we first met well let's just say i loved peanutbutter way back then and there was a little incident and since then whenever i was sad she would call me that which made me feel a little better.

"I met someone while i was walking and well… let's just say i have to go away for awhile"

I said as i pointed out the window over to the Bat and bird on the other building and the reaction from Lina happened immediately it wasn't sad or surprised it was anger and not at me but at the Bat. She glared out the window to the Bat and she looked like she was ready to rip his head off i guess now i know why he didn't want to come inside i mean a woman's anger is nothing to mess with. She then turned back at me and gave me a long and warm hug. After the hug i explained to her that they were just gonna take me to Mount justice and interrogate me and keep my under a watchful eye for a while and we agreed that Bell was gonna stay with Lina until i was realized but then…

"Big sis your back!"

An inside little Isabel came in with her little panda teddy bear that i bought her when we were on our way to meet Lina. While she was dressed in white pajamas with blue and yellow flowers on it. Turns out she wasn't that big a fan of pink and i'm not that big a fan of pink myself. And ran arose the living room and hugged me, i crouched down and hugged her back and hugged her a little tighter. When i let go i sat down on my knees and looked her straight in the eyes and gave out a little sigh.

"Bell i need to talk to you and it's important so pay attention ok"

I said with a sad smile, she looked confused but nodded and i think she knew that some bad news was coming because she hugged her panda tighter and it just made this so much harder.

"Well i have… have to go away for awhile and i know i promised you that i would never ever leave you but this is just for a little time ok"

She looked at me with wide eyes that began to tear up and she began to sniff and then came the big tears and the begging.

"NOOO! "Snif snif" don't leave me plez i'll be "Snif" a good girl i promise plez just stay"

She cried as she threw her arms around me and i began to tear up too and we sat on the floor there for a little while but then i knew that i didn't have that much time left so i pulled her away we both still had tears in our eyes and running down our cheeks.

"Ok listen to me i know it's hard ok but it's only for a little while and when i come back we are gonna travel the world ok"

I said as i wiped bother mine and her tears away and Lina came back from the kitchen with some tissues and that when i realised she was crying a little too. I took the tissues and wiped her nose.

"And look out there… you see those 2 guys in the wired spandex suits you know who they are right?"

I asked as i pointed out the window she looked out at them and Robin gave a small wave which i appreciated she looked back at me.

"That Batman and Robin i'm just gonna go with them for a while ok. It's nothing bad but it will take awhile ok"

She nodded and she looked me in the eyes and asked

"You pinky promise"

"Yes i Pinky promise"

She then gave me a final hug and after the i stood up and hugged Lina and then i summoned my dust and teleported onto the same roof as the bird and Bat.

"I'm not sorry for the wait"

I said and i could see that even behind that emotionless mask and face he felt sad that he had to take me away from my family no matter for how long but that didn't change the fact that he had to do it. When we got ready to leave all of a sudden we heard Lina yell out from behind us

"I SWEAR TO WHOEVER THE FUCK THAT'S UP THERE IF SHE GETS AS MUCH AS A SCARCH BATMAN I'M GONNA FEED YOU TOO THE LIONS!"

I laugh at that fact that she didn't mean that as a joke she literally meant it and i think that Batman knew that too. Linas not a mama bear she is a Mama Lion and if you are smart then you do not make her angry.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update anyway i hope you enjoyed this little longer chapter anyway since it's summer vacation i have more time on my hands so maby just maby i'm gonna be able to upload once a week let me get this clear i'm NOT promising anything but it's just something that may happen and remember if you have any questions about the story don't hesitate to ask i'll answer them all the best i can. Anywho i hope you'll have an amazingly awsome day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Miske Out.**


	15. Not all scars heal with time-13

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 13**

 _Not all scars heal with time._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

"Would you just let me go, for fuck sake!"

I said as i looked across the iron table which i was cuffed too. Why was i cuffed to a iron table well i was being interrogated of course, i was being interrogated by Black Canary, Martian Manhunter and of course Batman, in a interrogation room at the Hall Of Justice and right now Batman were trying to find out what my real name was and where i come from, while Martian Manhunter was trying to read my mind, key word "trying" as in he was struggling, and with struggling i mean that he couldn't read my mind at all.

' _Well it's good to know that my powers shield my mind from mind readers'_

Now i know that you're gonna ask "Why don't you just use your Black dust?" well that's a simple question to answer… They put a fucking collar on me, yeah a fucking coller. These kinds of collars are used in prisons, to keep supervillain powers under control. Like hell i was gonna answer any of their questions when they treat me like this. It's been what like 2 hours since Batman "caught" me, since then they were just asking me questions that i didn't answer. I really hadn't said a word throughout the whole thing… Well that was until i had enuf of their bull shit and said that one line. And now we just sat in a awkward yet creepy silence, that's until Black Canary started with her makeshift psychology bull crap.

"I know you don't trust many, but you can trust us, we can help you get on the right path, just answer our questions and we'll do what we can to help you"

She said as she looked at me with pity which i hated her for, and that's what sent me over the edge, i stood up quickly but since i was cuffed to the iron table i couldn't stand straight up.

"So what you think just because your heros i'll trust you! I don't care if you the fucking king of the world or if you can beat me to death with just a glare! The fact is until i know all of you in person and not from a screen or behind bars i will never trust you!"

I was so mad, so pissed that i didn't notice my eyes go completely black and black dust came out the sides of my eyes just like what happened back at Linas and the collar around my neck cracked a little.

"And i'm sure you are gonna ask why, well here let me give you an answer so you don't have to waste your time asking! I don't trust you because you took me from my little sister, the sister i had promised to protect no matter what happens and the woman who has acted like a mother to me! So i don't care if you heros that saved the world or even saved the fucking universe! I was taken from my family again so no matter how "good" you think you are, what you did makes you just as bad as any villain in my BOOK!"

I yelled as i slowly calmed down and my eyes slowly returned to normal. Right now i had really short tempered i mean who wouldn't after they were just taken from their family AGAIN! after my freak out there was a silent tension in the room, no one said a word.

"We are done for now"

Said Batman calmly but sternly as he stood up and walked out, with Martian Manhunter and Black Canary not far behind. But before Black Canary left she took one last look at me and said with a sad and a pity filled tone.

"I'm sorry"

And after that she left with the others and of course they looked the door. And now i was alone in the now silent room, cuffed to a iron tapel. I slowly sat down again and let out a sad unsteady sigh, as i put my elbows on the table and put hands on my head. And suddenly a little drop of water fell on the iron table and more drops followed… I was crying… And the tears just started falling from my eyes like a waterfall, i sniffed and put my hands over my face, crying into my hands.

As i was sitting in the room that was just a moment ago filled with nothing but silence and angry energy, was now filled with sadness and sorrow and the only sound you could hear was the sound of a broken young girl crying, not knowing the sadness it caused the ordinance she unknowingly had.

 **Third person Pov.**

Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Arrow And Flash **(The reason Aquaman isn't there is because there was some trouble in Atlantis, but he'll be there later on in the story)** stood watching the young girl cry by herself. Everyone was sad at the sight of this young broken girl.

"Shouldn't we... do something?"

Flash asked with sadness for the young girl, even tho she was a thief she was still a teenager and a broken one at that. But Batman shook his head and answered the question with a simple line.

"This is sadness from her past, something we can't help with until we understand her past"

Black Canary looked at Black Cat with sadness like the others, but inside her mind she was thinking of ways she could help the poor young girl. The 2 rooms continued to be filled with sadness, pity, sorrow and silence.

That's until Wonder Woman spoke up

"She's a broken warrior, fighting for the right things but in the wrong ways. If she's taught how to fight for what's right in the right ways she can be a great hero. However she is far too broken right now to fight at all"

Wonder Woman said as she looked at the young warrior, saddened like the others. Superman looked at his teammates and friends, and looked back at the girl and he decided what was the best action from here. He looked over at Batman, who by the looks had the same idea.

 **Black Cat Pov.**

After what felt like hours the door to the interrogation room opened and in walked Batman, Superman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Flash, Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman. Now if i was still my old self i would freak out even tho back in my home dimension i wasn't a huge fan of superheros but even the person who hated the Justice League with everything they got, their mouths would drop to the floor at the sight of this, but since this wasn't my first time seeing them it wasn't mouth droppingly awesome, but still pretty cool to see them.

' _They're gonna wanna to make a deal with me aren't they"_

I thought but my thoughts were interrupted when Batman, he sat down at the other side of the iron table and that's when i realized that all of their eyes were on me.

"You have 3 options right now. 1: Answer all of our questions and get set free but you will be under our surveillance 2: Try and escape and live the rest of you life on the run until you get caught and sent to jail 3: join the the team and become a hero"

Well my mind was just blown, i mean i knew they where gonna try to make a deal with me but they were willing to let me join the team!

This was big and i mean big as in huge, because first of all they were trusting in me right now and secondly there were trusting me so much that they were willing to let me join the team, a team made of their sid-partners, their family and someone they would lay down their life to save. This was like i said it . .

I was i shocked, i was literally sitting with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open. I snapped out of it and realised i acted like an idiot and i blushed.

' _Damn it Scarlett pull yourself together you're acting like fan, and you need to focus, what would be the best thing to do. Well trying to escape is out of the picture, i mean i couldn't be on the run with a 6 year old little girl, and if i got caught well that would scar her more then she is already, not to mention i would have broken my promise. And if i chose the first option… well then i would have to tell them everything and like i said i don't trust them and i won't for a long time. Well then there's only one option left'_

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at all of them with a serious expression, but before i said what option i chose i had a question.

"If i chose to join the team, there are some conditions right?"

This time it was Green Arrow who answered.

"Yes, the conditions are that we will remove the collar but we will give you a tracking bracelet instead that will let us know where you are at all times so we can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't cause trouble, it will also alarm us if you're not in America"

After he was done explaining i thought about what he said but then i remembered something he didn't say anything about.

"What about my family? Can i visit them"

Batman answered this.

"Yes. You will be able to visit your family, but you will live at Mount. Justice"

And before i could even ask Superman stepped forward and answered my question.

"And no stealing anymore"

He said with a stern and serious tone.

"Awww"

I whined as i tried to think of other ways to get the money to those who needed the money. But all in all it didn't sound like a shitty idea, well except the part with the no stealing stuff.

"Well looks like your partners are gonna get a new team mate, but don't expect me and them to become best friends"

The other heros smiled at me well except for Batman who gave a knowing...smirk

'… _That ass hole he knew i would never accept the other options. Damnit i should have known he would do something like that'_

So i sat glaring at Batman, surrounded by the other members of the Justice League that we're trying not to laugh at the rematch staring contest going on between me and Batman again.

 **Third person Pov.**

Sometimes there is nothing you can do for your friends when they are reliving a bad past you where not a part of, but then it's your quest to make happy memories that cloud the bad past. But remember sometimes a bad past can help as well them get through life as well.

 **So awhile ago i said that i MIGHT upload every week...well yeah it's summer and i hate sommer, winter is so much better, anyway i have been busy on vacation so i haven't had time to upload a new chapter. Anyway i'll see if i can upload a chapter every month i know i know it's a long waiting time i'm sorry but this is an plane i might be able to uphold. anyway it's really late when i have written this chapter so i'm tired as fuck so good night or morning to you wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out**


	16. The change that had to happen-14

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show or character mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 14**

 _The change that had to happen._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I can't believe they let me go home this soon, not to mention that they trusted me too. But hey who am i to complain, i get to go home to Lina and Bell. But they had told me that first of all i had to change my outfit and my name, because no civilian would trust a thief and definitely not the infamous phantom thief Black Cat, even tho they said that was the only reason even a baby could see that the Justice League would get some bad press for taking in a criminal so yeah.

I haven't met "the team" yet but i would very soon, they needed to test me first and then deliver the news of a new team member to "the team" and speaking of team, i have to talk to Mark as well after all i need to figure out a way for me to steal in secret so i could keep doing my job, i know that they said "No stealing" but did you honestly think i would stop just because they told me too. But i would worry about that later right now i just want to go home.

I was running on the roof tops teleporting in mid air to another rooftop as i jumped from the other one. I was in a hurry, but believe me i will always enjoy the feeling of teleporting into the air, i felt so free, i felt so… Alive.

Wow that was so cliche, anyway i finally made it to the rooftop of Lina's apartment, i smiled as i climbed down the fire escape to the living room window. As i looked through the window i saw Lina and Bell sitting at the dinner table eating something that looked like lasagna, i guess Lina tried to cook again, well at least it doesn't look like she blow up the oven this time. I smiled as i summoned my dust and teleported into the living room so i was standing right in front of the dinner table.

"So have you left me some or did you eat it all?"

I asked with a grin on my face, and i began laughing my ass off when Lina freaked out and fell off her chair and down to the floor, Bell was also shocked but quickly got over it as she jumped down from the chair and ran over to me,

"Sis!"

She yelled as she hugged my legs, i crouched down and picked her up in a giant hug while swinging her around. Lina meanwhile got up and smiled at us. I sat Bell down and walked over to Lina and gave her a big hug as well.

When our little reunion was over we all decided to sit down and watch a movie just so we all could relax. Halfway through the movie Bell fell asleep on me, we decided to end the movie there so Lina turned off the Tv and i lifted Bell into my arms and carried her into the guest bedroom where i put her into one of the beds and pulled the covers up so she could sleep warmly and safely. I was about to leave but i was stopped but a small voice.

"Please don't disappear again sis"

I looked back at Bell and gave her a sad smile as i began to walk back to the bed, i sat on the edge of the bed and moved some off her hair out of her face.

"I'm sorry i disappeared like that Bell but i had to go, you understand right?"

She gave a little nod but still had small tears in the corner of her eyes as she sat up in the bed.

"I will have to go again and stay away for a little while but i will come and visit as often as i can i promise"

I said as i wiped the tears away. She sniffed and leaned forward to hug me, i hugged her back and we just sat there for a little while, but then we broke the hug and she gave out a big yawn.

"Ok time to go to sleep"

I said as she laid back down and i pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight sis"

She said in a tired voice as she began to fall asleep, i smiled and walked over to the door and turned off the lights and was about to close the door but i turned around and said.

"Goodnight little sis and sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bite"

I closed the door but not all the way, i just closed it so there was a little creek that shot light into the dark room. I walked into the kitchen where Lina was standing drinking a glass of wine and besides her was a bottle of red wine and another glass. She looked at me and smiled and took the other glass and giving it to me.

"Really Lina?"

I asked with a raised brow, but she shrugged and poured some wine into my glass. She then raised her to give a toast and said

"To the thief who survived the interrogation with the Justice League!"

Said said/yelled out and began chugging down the glass of wine, i just shook my head with a small smile dancing on my lips, and i took a sip of wine(Yes i like wine, su me)then Lina poured herself another glass and turned around and looked at me.

"So what happened in there?"

I let out a sigh and began explaining what happened and the deal. She was obviously shocked by the fact i was joining a team after all i wasn't exactly a team player, i was a lone wolf no wait i mean cat, i was a lone cat. After i told her what happened, i asked about what happened here while i was gone, Lina explained that Bell had a nightmare but calmed down after a while, but other then that nothing interesting had happened.

"So what are you gonna do about the "No stealing" part"

She asked as she took another sip of wine.

"Isn't it obvious, i'm gonna keep stealing"

I said as i smiled and Lina gave out a chuckle.

"Hmm then you not only gonna need one new identity you gonna need two. One for stealing and another one for the hero stuff"

"I guess your right"

After that we tried to come up with new ideas for two new outfits and two new names, which by the way is way harder than it seems. After i kid you not 4 hours of trying to come up with new ideas, we finally found the right names and the right outfits. We ended up with the name Black Panther for my hero name **(Yes i know Black Panther is a marvel superhero, but this is the DC universe not the Marvel universe besides do you know how hard it is to come up with hero cat names that has something to do with the darkness. Anyway i hope you will understand and will accept the name and outfit change)** and the name Shadow Huntress for the thieving thing.

My outfits were pretty awesome as well. For my hero thing i had my hair braided down my shoulder **(Think of Elsa from Frozen's hair just pitch black instead)** my hair and eyes where still the same colour but i had black face paint on the left side of my face, right besides my eye running down my cheek to my neck. My ears and tail were still here as well but instead of cat ears my ears became panther ears and my tail well it stayed the same because well a panther tail and cat tail are basicly the same, a panther tail is just longer. Anyway instead of my dark gray shirt and my black leather leggings, i had a black half leather half fabric jumpsuit with a hood. The leather of the suit went down the sides of both my legs and went up my sides and separated into two leather lines that crossed my chest and turned into the hood on the back, the rest of the suit was a really dark gray fabric. I also had Black leather combat boots that went up to my knees.

And my Thieving form had a long ass black trench coat with a hood as well, under my trench coat i had a dark gray jumpsuit but i had flat black leather boots that went up to my ankles and i had a full face mask on, which was japanese inspired, i got it when i was in Japan half a year ago. Anyway my hair was a dark blue color in this form with black ends and my eyes well they were still gray but since i had the mask it didn't really matter what colour they were anyway the reason for my hair colour was to just throw the Justice League and the police off my tail.

 **(Now i told you about her powers in the first chapter but i just want to do a little recap of what she can do: Scarlett's black dust can teleport anyone and/or anything it's in contact with if Scarlett wants it too, it can also change appearance not shapeshift but only chance appearance of a person with some slight changes like hair and eye colour and of course it can create and/or change clothes colour and appearance. She can also create dust barriers but she doesn't do it unless she absolutely has too because a drains her energy too much. And that should be all of them)**

Anyways that's how i looked in my two forms. After that long, LONG talk, me and Lina went to bed since it was 05:13 in the morning **(I have looked up so many times the difference between AM and PM but every time i find out i forget so i'm just gonna call it "In the morning" or "In the night" so yeah anyway i just wanted to put that out there)** When i came into the guest room, i don't know if i can call it that any more really after all Bell was gonna stay with Lina since i was gonna live in Mount Justice from now on, so anyway i came into our room and saw Bell in a weird sleeping position, her face and upper half was down on the floor and her arms where as well, her lower half was still in bed it was even under the covers as well. I had to put a hand over my mouth too keep myself from laughing, i quickly but quietly ran over to Lina who was standing in the bathroom brushing her teeth i just gripped her arm and pulled her with me down the hall.

"What the fuck!"

Lina yelled with her toothbrush in her mouth, i just shushed her and pulled her into me and Bell's room, when Lina saw Bell she almost spit out her toothbrush. Lina ran out and got her phone and took a picture which i gave her a thumbs up for. After that Lina wished me goodnight and went back to bed and so did i…

I just stared blankly at the ceiling for a while, thinking about everything that had changed since i left my dimension, so many things have changed. I missed my dad and my brothers but… i had to let them go.

 **Hey guys i know i made some huge chances but i hope you like them or just accept them at least or of course you can hate them and say they are garbage. I have also uploaded the story on Wattpad, so that's something anyway i hope you'll have a great day or a good night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker out**


	17. Re-Introduktions-15

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show or character mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 15**

 _Re-Introduktions._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

So yeah here i am at the exam or test, well i really don't know what to call it, but i'm standing in front of Batman, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Flash, Superman and Aquaman and i'm about to fight well they called them training bots… not very creative but hey who am i to judge. Yes i am a little nervous but i'm also confident that i can do this, after all it's just level 6, how hard can it be.

I stood there in the middle of the training stage? but it's kind of more like a cage with invisible walls. It had a white training mat and 2 visible walls to take cover behind if needed.

"Are you ready Black Panther?"

Asked Martian Manhunter over the speaker and of course i answered with a confident tone, after all a hero can't have low self esteem because if you want someone to believe in you, you have to believe in yourself or some shit like that, i found it on some "Superhero Blog" thingy… what i do my research.

"Yes!"

He then pressed a button and i heard some weird sound and 10 robots came up from the ground, and if you think "Ohhh well it's only 10 little robots they'll be so easy to take down" then you are soooo wrong, these robots were set with all the combat styles you could paws epley think of not to mention they had FUCKING LAZER CANNONS! I amtiantley ran for cover behind a wall and summoned my dust and got my sword staff ready.

"Time to slice some robots into fucking salamy"

I said to myself but i knew that the Justice League heard it after seeing the flash laughing and some of the others smirking and/or chuckling. I jumped over the wall and landed on the head of a robot and used my sword staffs sharp end to dig through the head of the robot and land on the ground with the whole robot from before stuk on the end of my sword staff and swung it over my head and then threw it off so it landed on 2 other robots and i smiled. But my little moment of happiness was cut short when a very, very hot shot hit my side, i hissed in pain and teleported to the other side of the room and looked to the burning wound.

"YOU CHICKEN FRIED FUCK!"

I yelled as i let go of the wound and stood up straight and my eyes flickered totally black...well now i was just plain out firius.

 **Time skip to the end of the fight because it's 03.17 in the middle of the night and i'm tired as fuck.**

I stood there in the middle of a brutal battle filed with destroyed and disembodied robots all around me and all i could think was thank god Red Tornado wasn't here. The Justice League stood there with surprised and amazed looks on their faces(well except for Batman who only smirked Because he was fucking Batman)and to be honest i don't blame them i was also surprised by the time i had destroyed the robots in.

3 minutes… 3 fucking minutes Oh my roten avocado that was over quickly, i mean i knew i could do it but not this fast, well i guess getting angry can be good for something sometimes, but we were all pulled out of our own train of thought when a robot fell from the ceiling,

"We are going to discuss some things we'll be back in a couple of minutes don't go Anywhere"

Superman said as they walked off to the little tea party club meeting. About 30 minutes later they finally came back and they looked very serious like superhero serious… so serious indeed.

 **Time Skip don't worry you didn't miss anything important. **

Well for 1 i passed the test and 2 now i was gonna meet the team. Yes i was gonna meet the team right fucking now, my god those assholes. I was standing with Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary(the other heroes had returned to their cities to protect them from evil) in the hall of Justice. We were waiting for Red Tornado to meet us, so we were just standing there in an awkward and uncomfortable silence.

When all of a sudden one of the zeta-portals lit up and a womanly robot voice announced the arrival of Red Tornado and then shut down again. Red Tornado nodded towards us and Batman, Martian Manhunter and Black Canary made their way towards the zeta-portals but black Canary stopped and looked back at me when she realized i wasn't following them.

"Black Panther are you alright?"

I just stood there looking at the zeta-portals not realizing that everyone's eyes were on me, but i finally snapped out of it and looked back at Black Canary who was looking at me with a worried expression, i just looked at the floor sighed and then looked back up with a soft yet confident smile with a glint of sorrow in my eyes but it was quickly blocked but the confident and warm smile.

"No, no, no Not at all i'm so worried that they aren't gonna like me or that i'm gonna screw something up and make them despise me!"

I yelled out dramatically putting the back of my hand on my forehead all dramatically. You couldn't even comprehend the level of sarcasm in my voice, like hell i was gonna open up to them about my feelings, no fucking way that was ever gonna happen. Batman didn't have any reaction as he just walked through the zeta-portal and Red Tornado just shook his head and walked in the zeta-portal. And now it was just me and Black Canary left, she just looked at me with sadness and said with a soft voice.

"Why do you keep pushing away your sadness"

I looked at her with both a surprised and also confused facial expression, but then i let out a sly smile to her.

"Because who's gonna care, besides a lot of the sadness is from my past and there nothing i can do to change it"

I said as i walked past her to the zeta-portals and turned my head slightly over my shoulder and finally said

"and neither can you, so let it go"

' _Fucking Frozen you still follow me like a nightmare that wont go away!'_

As i walked into the zeta-portal that teleported me to Mount Justice. And the first thing i saw was Batman standing in front of the team, presumably telling them about their new teammate, which just so happen to have entered the cave in the very moment he had said my name and all their heads turned towards me. God it was uncomfortable i wish i could just teleport away… but sadly i couldn't.

"Bello"

I said now i don't usually say a wired word like that but fuck it and fuck them, this was my mouth and i say weird things when i want too. Miss Martian was the first to greet me as she folded or glided over to me and said with a carry sweet voice

"Hello i'm Miss Martian but my earth name is Megan and since i'm on earth just call me Magan. Welcome to the team"

But before i could say anything to her a arm slid over my shoulder as i heard a guys voice say

"I know we just meet but i feel like i found my soulmate by just looking into your eyes, i'm Kid Flash but you can just call me Wally"

Now i have heard a lot of pick up lines and smooth talk but that has got to be one of the worst. I felt my eye start to twitch as i felt the anger bubbel up inside, i just took his arm and judo flipped him over my shoulder so now he was just laying on the ground rowling a little back and forth saying that it hurt so good which was basically his line since he got hurt by pretty much any girl he tried to flirt with on the Young Justice or the Justice League.

"Let's get one thing straight . "

Meanwhile Artemis came over and stood in front of me to give me a handshake.

"Nice throw, i'm Artemis"

I shook her hand and she walked over to Speedy Gonzales who stood up from the ground rubbing his shoulders and slapped him in the back of his head

"Idiot"

She said to him as he was now rubbing his head instead. Fucked up traffic light was next to introduce himself

"Hey i'm Robin, sorry about Wally we will try to keep him under control"

He said with a smile and i just smirked a little because there was no way in hell they could keep him under control even if they tried i mean teen hormones are terrifying and uncontrollable which makes them even scarier. Anyway back to reality or as real as it could get in this dimension Sushi boy was next and he came over and politely said

"Hello I'm Aqualad but my friends call me Kaldur, welcome to the team"

I shook his hand and looked over at Superboy who just nodded to me and i nodded back and that was that, but i don't think Batman told them that i was Black Cat who became Black Panther so i'll have a little fun with that.

"It's been awhile since i saw you last, semes like the team has been growing a little since then. But let me tell all of you one thing i might have saved you 4" I said as i pointed to Robin, Aqualad, Superboy and Kid Flash "but that doesn't mean i like any of you, i'm only here because i was forced to not because i wanted to, so don't expect me to get all happy and friendly"

They stood still for a couple of minutes until Robin finally got it and stared with a shock and then looked back at Batman and to me again and finally said what he was thinking so the others would understand

"Your Black Cat!"

He said as he pointed at me. Their faces were priceless i mean man i wish i had a camera ready right now, now i could only assume that they told Artemis and Miss Martian about me or that they knew about me from the news who know all i know is that their faces were priceless and i loved it.

"Was Black Cat. Let me re-introduce myself, hello i'm Black Panther your new teammate"

I said with a nice bow and a sly smirk to go with it.

 **Hey guys sorry for the late update i have been busy packing because i'm going travelling for a while with some friends anyway i wanted to let you know that i drew a picture on Wattpad how Black Panther/Scarlett looks like and by the way please let me know if you like the changes in the story and/or what i could do to make it better and please do ask questions i love answering them. Anyway i hope you have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	18. The guilt that eats me-16

**!Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any other show or character mentioned in this fanfiction i only own my OCs!**

 **Chapter. 16**

 _The guilt that eats me._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

 _I just want to go home. I want my dad, i want him to protect me from all the monsters just like he did when i was younger. I want to hold my brothers and let them know that i'm back and i will always be there for them. I want to laugh at horror movies with my friends and make silly pranks against the teachers at my school with them._

 _I just want to go home…_

" _PLEASE LET ME GO HOME!"_

 **Still Black Cat Pov.**

I woke up with sweat running down my face and looked around the room when i didn't recognise the room i started to panic, but quickly remembered that this was my new room in Mount Justice and i wasn't in any danger… for now anyway.

I looked at the time, 4:34 in the middle the night. I stood up and made my way to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. I took my clothes off and looked myself over in the mirror. I looked at all my scars from gunshots or knife wounds, where did i get them you ask, well being a thief is not a harmless job you know. I let out a long sigh and stepped into the shower feeling the water making me relax. I began thinking back to what happened after the team's 'introduction' to me last night.

 **Flashback**

"Was Black Cat. Let me re-introduce myself, hello i'm Black Panther your new teammate"

I said with a nice bow and a sly smirk to go with it. I stood up again and looked at their shocked faces and man it was hard not to break out laughing, i managed to keep my shit together but fuck it was hard.

"But your a theif!"

Artemis yelled out pointing at me.

' _Man did no one teach her that it's impolite to point at people. Well i should hardly judged after all who am i to talk about manners'_

"She was a thief, but she made a deal with us and is no longer a thief but has become a part of the team instead of going to jail"

Black Canary said, still thinking that i would actually give up my thieving side. I wonder if they ever heard about the saying "Can't teach an old dog new tricks" if they have, they probably think that i wouldn't dare to oppose them, but man were they wrong. I wasn't afraid of them… ok maybe a little, but hey who wouldn't be they're The Justice League so of course it was a bit intimidating but i couldn't just give up on the people who came to me for help. Isn't that what a hero is supposed to do, help those in need. So yeah i might be testing my limits but i won't give up without a fight, so fuck them and their "just" laws, i will do what i have to and do it in my own way.

"She will be staying here with Superboy and Miss Martian for now"

Said the oh so serious Batman. I just walked over to the couch and sat down, not really wanting to be a part of that conversation anymore but the universe just wouldn't let me, because i became the main part of entertainment when Black Canary said

"Why don't you all get to know each other. Who knows you might just become good friends"

she said and looked over at me, i just rolled my eyes. Don't they get it i don't want or need friends. I'm surprised she's still trying to make me socialize. Don't get me wrong in my home dimension i was pretty social, i wasn't the bees ness but i was social anouf. But when i came here and found out that i couldn't get home i just became depressed and didn't let anyone in, that's until Lina found me, she was the first person i became close to since i came here, after that i became more social but just with the ones i helped. Like Mark, i stay in contact with them and i eventually became friends with a lot of the people i helped, it just became normal i guess. But it was different with Young Justice over her, i had only seen them in screen when a new episode of the show came on Tv but i had no idea who they are between episodes, so i have no idea who they really were. When the mentors left the others looked at each other, Miss Martian was the first to come over and sit down, and slowly but surely the others came over and took a seat.

' _Oh fucking fantastic guess we are really doing this shit. Well might as well get the lias ready so we can get this over'_

Aqualad was the first to open his mouth ofcourse

"Well i'm sure we áll have some questions so why not get to know each other"

I just let out a huge sigh and crossed my legs.

"You can ask your questions but after that i'm gone"

I said in a stern but still a little gentle tone. Artemis glared at me, but sat down on the couch anyway, i guess she was curious about me like the others and she probably had some questions on her own, not that i blame her i would have questions too if i was in her situation. Robin was the first to ask and to be honest he was probably the most cirius.

"So why did you join the team if you don't want to"

I just looked at him. Oh my god he just asked that, he literally just asked why a criminal who was caught was joining a team they didn't want to join. Is it just me or should the reason i joined be really obvious, i mean it should be staring him in the fucking face, and here i thought they were just a little smarter… i guess i was wrong. Now see in a situation like this there are 2 ways to handle it, first i could be really nice and say something like "Even tho i don't want to be on the team, i do want to help people and this was the best way to do so" but there's also the second option, being a sarcastic asshole. And since you know me so well you know i'm definitely not gonna go with the first one, i chose the latter.

"Well it definitely wasn't because i got caught and was integrated by the Justice league and that they were gonna put me in prison if i said no, and if i ran i would get caught eventually and put in a more secure prison, no that's not the reason at all. Jesus krist get you head out of the gutter"

Just about everyone glared at me when i said that and i think superboy was growling, no wait thats wolf. Not like i cared…

"If your gonna ask questions, don't ask the obvious ones"

And i just pissed them of more, this is kinda fun asurailly. Kid Flash cleared his thought and walked over to the side i was sitting and lend over the back of the couch

"So beautiful what's your name you know when your out of your sweet suit?"

Kid Flash asked with a flirty tone

"I'm sure as fuck not gonna tell you, but if you don't insist on calling me somthing other then Black Panther i don't care what you call me, hell you can even call me bitch or cunt"

I said as i stood up and started to walk out but i stopped and looked over my shoulder and said with a smirk

"Just don't call me late for dinner"

And i walked out in the hall looking for the room i was staying in, since Black Canary told me what number door it was. I don't want you to get the wrong idea i don't hate them, i actually looked up to them and the heros on the Justice league when i was younger, but i knew what was gonna happen to them in the future, i knew all the bad things they had to go through and if i cared too much about them then i would do everything in my power to stop it from happening and if i did that who knows what's gonna happen, by me being here i have already cursed some chance i don't know what but i have a feeling i'm gonna know what in the future. Before all of this when i was a thief on the run i didn't worry because i did not interfere with the story sinces i wasn't near the main characters in the story so i couldn't interfere, but now i don't know what's gonna happen or how i've changed things and that's a horrifying thought and it scares me so fucking much.

I finally found my new room and i was about to walk in but i was stopped when someone called out my name

"Black Panther!"

I turned around and saw Aqualad running towards me, i turned fully around to face him.

"Look i know to don't want to be part of the team but as the team leader it's my job to make sure we can communicate without getting an argument started and that we can trust each other so we can complete the missions we are given successfully, what i'm trying to say is that you should try and be a little… nicer, and maybe just try to get to know us"

I felt bad for the way i acted but if i became closer to them there would be to many consequences and i couldn't risk that, but fuck i felt terrible for being an asshole to them even tho they were so nice to me it killed me a little inside.

"Look i know you're right but you have to understand that i am not a social person, i will try to be a little nicer but i'm not gonna be happy go lucky ok"

He let out a sigh but nodded

"Well alright then, goodnight"

"Night"

I said as i walked into my new room, i didn't even look around i just went straight for the bed and then just flopped down and curled up into too the blankets and tried to sleep, but my thoughts just kept coming, keeping me awake.

' _I wonder if they knew the truth about me, would they accept me even tho i come from a different dimension, even tho i knew the future and that i could have prevented so many deaths and stopped so many tragedies from happening… but i didn't, no i just stood there too terrified to mess up the future to help out the people in need. I guess i thought that if i helped out the homeless and the other people in need(who the heroes just ignored or they were too busy to deal with "small" problems)i could forget about the deaths i could have prevented. I wasn't a hero, i was far from it'_

I felt tears forming in my eyes and i began to cry softly until i fell asleep not realizing that someone was standing outside my door ready to knock but had stopped when they heard the sound of crying.

 **THE TEXT BELOW HERE IS KINDA IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ DON'T IGNORE!**

 **Heyo guys sorry for the kinda late update and sorry if you thought this chapter sucked ass. I have been really busy with school and work so it's a little hard to make new chapters. Anyway there is gonna be a few changes to the story, nothing major but the next chapters are gonna be about the team and Scarlett "bonding" so it will be fun little scenarios with a few hopefully funny jokes. Don't worry there will be some chapters in between with the team and Scarlett on missions and the story will also process. The chapters won't be like this till the end, they will stop near the end where i will write longer chapters but until then i have a question for you… yes YOU right there sitting reading this and since your are reading this(which i am so grateful for by the way)**

 **If you where ever put in a situation(which is impossible but hypothetically) like this what would you do?**

 **Anyway i hope you have an amazing day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**


	19. Just don't get attracted-17

**Chapter. 17**

 _Just don't get attracted._

 **Black Cat Pov.**

I stepped out of my shower and took a towel and dried off and took a black T-shirt on and a white hoodie with some light and dark gray jeans with holes in them. I stepped in front of the mirror to set my hair up in a messy bun and took a some black earrings on. I took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breath

"Just ignore them and don't get attached or emotional. When they find out where you are from and what you know they will hate you… they will hate me and they will never forgive me"

I said quietly to myself. After my little oh so uplifting conversation with myself i started to make my way back to my bed where i had put my headphones and my music player, it was made by a big company called YeYon apparently it was just as big as Apple is in my home dimension and they made some pretty damn good tech. I stopped when i heard my stomach grumble.

"I need food"

I said or more like whispered to myself, and made my way towards the kitchen to get something to eat. I walked around the mountain for a couple of minutes before i realised that i was lost, completely and utterly lost. The reason i wasn't lost yesterday was because my room wasn't that far away from the main room, but i think i took a wrong turn when i walked out of my room. I let out a long sigh and continued on my adventure through the mountain…

 **One hour late~**

"Mother fucker!"

I yelled out in frustration when i saw another dead end. Don't judge me, this mountain was bigger in real life then it is on Tv. I leaned my back against the wall and crossed my arms, i just stood there trying to remember witch ways i went to get here so i could get back and away from this endless loop of dead ends.

"Are you ok Black Panther?"

I looked up i shock and saw my saveur it was Miss Martian… the one i was kinda mean to yesterday… ok i was really fucking mean to all of them i'm not gonna lie. Sure i don't want to become attached to them but i overdid it yesterday, i should really apologize.

"Yeah just a little lost i guess"

I said as i nervously scratched my neck. Miss Martian giggled and gave a sweet smile,

"Well where were you trying to go?"

"I was trying to get to the kitchen to get some breakfast, but i went the wrong direction when i walked out of my room, and i ended up getting lost. I was just really deep in thought i guess"

I said with a small chuckle

"Oh i was just on my way to the kitchen now. Just follow me"

I sighed but gave a small smile anyways. We made our way to the kitchen and Miss Martian was leading the way while i was sinking a little behind but that's not the worst part, oh no the worst part was that we walked in a very Very awkward silence. But surprisingly it was me who broke it.

' _Ok this is as good a time as any to apologize… let's just get this over with'_

I took a deep breath and joked up to her so we walked side by side.

"Hey umm… i wanted to kinda… apologize for emm… yesterday. I was a jerk to all of you and you were just trying too be nice… so emm… i'm sorry and i hope you can forgive me, kinda"

I said as i looked down at my feet while we walked. As you can hear a true apology is hard for me to give. Sure sometimes i joke around and a little bad thing happens and i say "Oh i'm sorry" but that isn't a true apology that's just me saying "Oh hey sorry if that hurt but to be honest i don't really care about it. It's probably your own fault anyways" so yeah apologizing is not one of my strong sides. She looked at me and you could clearly see the understanding in her eyes but you could also see confucian, but she just smiled.

"It's ok, i forgive you but you should probably say sorry to the others too. I don't know if they are gonna forgive you so quickly, don't get me wrong they're really nice and funny when you get to know them but they can be a bit harsh in the start"

I smiled a little at this, she reminded me of a great friend that i had when when i was younger. No matter what i did wrong she would always smile and say "It's ok, we will get through this together" but as i thought about it some more i realised that i would never hear my friend say that ever again. I almost begin to tear up but i was quickly snapped into reality by Magan saying that we should get going to the maine room. I bid back that sad memory and went with her.

When we arrived too the maine room i saw Artemis sitting on her phone and superboy watching a boxing match with Robin and with Kid Flash standing off to the side eating a bag of what i assume to be potato chips while Aqualad was sitting in the corner of the couch reading a very unfamiliar book.

When me and Megan stepped in Superboy looked up and frowned at the sight of me, which i can understand. Robin forced his gaze away from the tv so see what Superboy was looking at and it seems that his reaction was the exact same as Superboy's and eventually everyone was looking at me with a pretty mad expression well all except Megan and Aqualad.

"What are you doing here, i thought you were too good for us"

Artemis said with a pretty stern and mad tone. To be honest even tho i didn't look so much up too super heros and i wasn't so interested in superheroes at all i did love too watch Young Justice, and i looked a little up to the team so being hated by people you looked up to about 4 years ago and still admired a little really did hurt a lot more then i let it show.

"Artemis calm down Black Panther has something she wants to say too all of you"

Megan said as she smiled and looked at me with the look that said what-are-you-waiting-for but in her rush trying to be supportive and a friend she kinda pushed all of the attention over too me which in turn made me a little nervous. But nonetheless i had to get this over with.

"I...emmm… wanted to say that…-" i cleared my throat and continued "That i'm sorry for the way… the way i acted yesterday, i'm not really a people person and it's been awhile since i have been in any contact with...emmm… people my age"

They all looked a bit shocked and Kid Flash even dropped his bag of potato chips and with his mouth wide open. But Aqualad just smiled, stood up and walked over and stuck out a hand, just like when we first met. I swear i felt my heart started to beat a little faster, but i decided to just ignore it for now. I shook his hand and returned a smile.

"That's understandable, don't worry i forgive you. And i'm excited to get to know you"

I sighed and Aqualad stepped back and he looked at the others and opened his mouth to say something but before he could say a word Kid Flash speeded over too me and took my hands and said

"It's ok beautiful i forgive you, i understand now that maybe i came on a little too fast. But hehe you know that's my thing after all"

I felt my right eye twitch. I took a deep breath and pulled my hands back and smacked him on the back of his head

"Dream on Romeo, because it's never gonna happen"

Megan chuckled and walked into the kitchen, Artemis sighed and stood up and walked over to me. Now when i watched Young Justice when i was little i always liked Artemis because she was strong, sarcastic, ironic and just over all kind of awesome, and that was something i looked up too when i was younger and she was maybe just a little of the reason i became who i am today. But there was no way in hell i would ever tell that too her.

"Don't even think i'm gonna forgive you as fast as the others around here"

She said and then turned her back too me and started to walk away, but then stopped and turned her head a little and said

"But i'll give you a chance, so don't throw it away because there is not gonna be another one"

And then she just walked away. After an awkward amount of silence Robin decided to break it (thankfully) by walking over and putting his hand on my shoulder and said

"Hey, don't worry about it"

I smiled at him and nodded. I looked over at Superboy who just sat on the couch and finally looked away from the Tv and looked over to me. Just then Megan came into the room stirring something in a bowl. Superboy looked over at her and then back at me, and that's when i knew exactly what was going on, they were having a telepathic conversation with out me, so that means it's properly about me. And with that i can deduct that Megan is telling Superboy to give me a chance.

' _I know she's trying too help but forcing him to give me a chance is not the right to do it (even if it's working)'_

After a few silent minutes Superboy just gave a grunt (in what i assume to be defeat) and just looked at me and gave me a nod, i just gave a nod back and then that was apparently over. After that Megan went back to the kitchen and Robin and Aqualad decided to go do some training and Superboy just went back to watch the wrestling match. Leaving me just standing there in the livingroom… really really awkwardly… sooo i just left.

 **Hey guys, i really do apologize for the very late update. I've been really flipping busy with part time job and my fucking fucked up school(the teachers are assholes that apparently doesn't understand what depression is) and my social life… just kidding i don't have a social life… I like being alone, anyway enough about my fucked up life back to the important stuff, so i've been thinking about rewriting the story or just stopping it altogether, i really don't know, but i would like to hear your thoughts on the matter because you're the ones who's spent time on this crap that i wrote(And if you think i was insulting you, you're wrong i was insulting myself) Anyway that's all i wanted to say, please give me your feedback in the comment/review box and i will be back with an AN before New Years...Hopefully...Have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker Out.**

 **By the way sorry i wasn't able to link the picture i made of Black Panther...Sorry.**


	20. This is about the rewrite so its an AN

**Ok hey guys so… merry late christmas and happy late new years. Sorry for the late update but you know i have been pretty busy with my family and… stuff. Things are pretty wired right now but you know fuck it. So i decided to rewrite The Black Cat Brings Bad Luck and make quite a lot of changes, the plot will kinda be the same... in a way. I didn't really like the names i chose for my characters and the back story kinda became complicated, even for me. So i have changed a lot even the story's name and the main character's name, i will still leave this version up just to remind myself of what a monster i made out of this story and what mistakes not to make again. Any ways the newly written prologue of the story will be up in about 1-2 weeks and after i see your reactions to that i will put out the first chapter that i'm actually writing now or re-writing now. Anyways i will answer any questions you have over the next 3 days about the rewrite so feel free to question me. And if you have any changes that you think will be great i would love too hear them anyways i will write/answer soon. I hope you will all have a great day or night wherever you are in the world.**

 **Misker out.**


	21. This is to about the rewrite so AN

**Fucking snowstorm just decided to say "fuck december let's go and annoy everyone in denmark in january because why the fuck not and while we are at it, why don't throw a power outage in the mix so it's not only fucking cold but they don't have any power or wifi either YAY!"**

 **I was stuck at the hospital for 3 fucking hours, and i was only there so they could take a goddamn blood test but because of the sudden snowstorm we were stuck there… sorry i'm just fucking pissed right now. Anyways i decided to write a response for every comment on this fanfic so this will take some time…**

 **!But remember to read what's at the end because there i will write the name of the new rewrite!**

 **MAPLEKISS: ** Sure, but i am gonna say at the end of the chapters of the rewrite if there is a new A/N up. And thanks for reading my fanfic thank you so so very much, i hope you will have a great day/night.

 **GotNoName123: ** Thanks so much for the uplifting comment and the rewrite will have a lot and i mean a lot of this story in it but there will be some changes in it. oh and they won't be bad changes i promise. And thank you for reading and commenting i really appreciate it.

 **Angel Ruth: ** Yeah i liked this version to but when i made it was really energetic and full of ideas and the longer i went along with this version the more i became too regret some of the names and the plot that i couldn't even keep up with. But thank you for reading i hope you will like the rewrite and the new names and plot that i came up with, really i mean it... thank you

 **Guest/Luscil:** Thank you very much for the ideas and the advice i really appreciate it and it gave me some new ideas for the rewrite so thank you so very much and i will try to make it into too the story and if it doesn't show up in the first chapters then it will be explained in the story later on so be patient and wait btw this wasn't meant to be offensive at all so i'm so very sorry if you took offense too that because that wasn't the meaning. But thank you so much for reading this fanfic it's great to hear the readers meaning.

 **Daniel: ** Thanks for the confidence push it's really nice too hear from someone who's enjoying it. And the changes aren't that big they are just too make the story less complicated for all of you and for me. Thank you again for reading and commenting.

 **luz nocturna: ** Im tan pesaroso eu non entendín o que quería dicir, Traduce Google non fixo un bo traballo para traducir-lo por iso foi realmente difícil de entender. Pero grazas por ler a miña historia realmente aprecio iso.

 **Luscile l l: ** That's exactly what i'm trying to tell people in this story so thank you so much for getting the message right even if you didn't mean too or if you did mean too. But thanks again for reading it's lovely to here from the readers.

 **Scarlet Lupin:** I know i have the same personality but i'm more shy about so i really only have that personality when i'm alone… but hey thanks so much for the feedback and for reading and i promise i'll try to too make my spelling better i promise after all it can only get better right. But thanks again for reading xxxx

 **HadaMagica93: ** Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los mensajes. Es muy amable de tu parte y realmente lo agradezco, así que muchas gracias.

 **DarkDust27: ** Yep that's definitely what he's thinking i can promise you that. Love your name by the way. Thanks for the uplifting comment and for reading my story i hope you will enjoy the rewrite.

 **StormMagi: ** Thank you for the positive comment i really love reading all of you guys comments it really inspires me and makes me all fired up to write a new chapter. Thank you for giving inspiration and for reading my fanfic.

 **Guest that wrote on chapter 14: ** Thank you for reading and for liking my you again.

 **katmar1994: ** Thank you for loving it and for quoting Mcdonald's Jk but really thank you for reading i can't say how happy it makes me to reading people who enjoy something i created it's great.

 **Gabriel is busted: ** Your name is great I love Supernatural it's an amazing series and an amazing fandom to be a part off. And i'm sorry but in this story i decided to have her be together with Aqualad but i have another story where the main character and Roy are going to be together so yeah. Thanks by the way for reading my fanfic.

 **Guest who wrote on chapter 1: ** Sorry but it's gonna be Aqualad. But thanks so very much for reading my fanfic.

 **Guest who wrote on chapter 5: ** I'm gonna say the same thing, Sorry but it's gonna be Aqualad. But thanks so very much for reading my fanfic.

 **Guest who wrote on chapter 12: ** Yep that's gonna happen. Thanks a lot for reading my fanfic i hope you enjoy the rewrite… If your gonna read it that is.

 **Guest 2 who wrote on chapter 12: ** Good news Aqualad/Kaldur is gonna get some love Yay! and she is joining the Team double Yay! Thank you so much for reading my fanfic.

 **MrtheratedG: ** Thanks for reading my fanfic your coment is much appreciated. Thank you a lot.

 **Artist1: ** Thanks so much for the inspiration and you are right on target that's exactly what i was thinking about it, and yes i'm trying my best to improve my spelling. And thank you for reading my fanfic.

 **YOLOGIRL7: ** Thank you so so very very much, your cursing is much appreciated too. You give me so much self confidence and inspiration with this comment. So thank you so much.

 **Amberheart: ** Yeah it really was… thanks so much for reading my fanfic and yep they are going to be together.

 **Danny: ** She is the cutest isn't she. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic.

 **Anonymous: ** Yep that is as true as it can be. Thank you for reading i really appreciate it.

 **404 rorrE: ** Yes that is happening indeed. Thank you so much for reading.

 **Guest who wrote on chapter 6: ** I can verify that it will indeed be happening. Thank you so much for reading this fanfic.

 **QuietDreamer: ** Yep that will happen in the rewrite. Thanks for the comment and for reading my fanfic.

 **lonika: ** Yep i did. Thanks so very much for reading this fanfic.

 **ALotOfNerdyThings: ** Omg thank you so much so that it's really sweet of you and i'm sorry that they aren't gonna end up together but i hope you will keep reading and i will try to make it fun anyway i can. And thanks for reading this fanfic i really appreciate this comment.

 **Lyn: ** Yes, yes that will indeed happen and thank so much you for reading this fanfic.

 **TheGirlOfCrazyLand: ** Thanks a lot for the comment but i'm sorry to say that they will not, but thanks again.

 **Guest that wrote on chapter 4: ** Thanks so much for the positive comment and yes they will end up together.

 **Guest 2 who wrote on chapter 4: ** I'm sorry that Roy isn't gonna end up with her but maybe just maybe she's gonna have a child with Aqualad. And thanks for reading this fanfic.

 **Burreto: ** Thanks a lot i hope you will like the rewrite. And thank you so much for the comment and for reading this fanfic.

 **SQUISHY. : ** OK I HAVE. Thanks for the optimism and anticipation for the next chapter and for reading this fanfic.

 **HOLY SHIT! that took forever to write my fingers hurt from typing too much anyway the new name will be….something cheesy…..and will make sans in the end…..it is.**

 **Never Give Up**

 **Yeah like i said it's cheesy but i like it and it fits it well. But that is all i have for now the prologue to the rewrite will be up next friday so the 20 of january Yay!**

 **I'm gonna go to bed now… it's really late here and i have school tomorrow so… bye.**

 **Misker knocked Out...and cold**


End file.
